Fatally Slytherins
by Pisces no Melody
Summary: Nove crianças nasceram predestinadas a provocar a queda do Lorde das Trevas por uma profecia feita por Trelawney. Hogwarts foi destruída na guerra e agora mudou-se para a cidade de Los Angeles. O que será que eles vão aprontar? OOC, RA, contém OCs.
1. Prólogo

**Fatally Slytherins**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a Joanne Kathleen Rowling e afiliados e só escrevo por diversão, não por dinheiro ou obrigação! Os Potter, os Weasley, Hermione Granger, Os Malfoy, e os professores, exceto Julien Granger, também não me pertencem. Os outros, exceto Leonard e Melody Deneuve (baseados em amigos meus aqui do FF (ponto) net), foram criações de Paul Cezaronni, se quiser usá-los, peça permissão que eu deixo! XD E Anthony Goldstein não tem nada a ver com Anthony Goldman, o primeiro é criação da J.K.R., e o segundo, do Paul.

**Rate**: M (Cenas de nudez, sexo explícito e blábláblá...)

**N/A:** Olá! Então, essa vai ser minha primeira fic de Harry Potter, to bem animado! Bom, as att não serão freqüentes, mas vou fazer o possível!

Bom, a história é mais ou menos o seguinte (e posso dizer que não tem quase nada a ver com a original da Rowling): nove crianças nasceram predestinadas a provocar a queda do Lorde das Trevas por uma profecia feita por Trelawney. Quando elas tinham +/- 1 ano de idade souberam por um espião na linha de Voldemort (vulgo Snape) que o Lorde iria atrás dessas crianças. Então, os pais delas as esconderam em um local comum, então, as sete famílias (Granger, Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Taschminn, Cezaronni e Deneuve) começaram a viver juntas em uma casa só, com a mais forte proteção, dada pelos maiores especialistas em feitiços do Ministério e o fiel do segredo um amigo dos Potter, Pettigrew. Porém, foram traídos por este último e quando o Voldemort invadiu a casa, as 14 pessoas começaram a lutar com ele, e foram sendo derrotados um a um. Quando ele ia matá-los (os bebês, que estavam na sala ao lado), uma forte luz os envolveu derrotando o bicho feio, ganhando cada um uma marca, que, segundo a profecia feita pela vidente, daria a eles um poder que os ajudaria na guerra contra Voldemort. Aí o resto vocês sabem, eles ficaram famosos, blábláblá... E quando chegou a época de irem à Hogwarts, todos foram parar em Slytherin. Os únicos que tiveram algum problema com isso foram os Weasley, que expulsaram o filho de casa e este foi morar com os Potter. A primeira parte se passa no sexto ano deles.

Aí em baixo vou colocar os personagens:

**_-Personagens Principais-_**

**Nome**: Hermione Jane Granger. _(Apelido(s): Mione, Mi)._

**Idade**: 16(no começo), 17(depois).

**Aniversário**: 02/08.

**Casa**: Slytherin, monitora.

**Família**: Thomas Exos Granger (pai), Julien Melanie Granger (mãe).

**Aparência**: Olhos castanhos, cabelos longos, até o meio das costas, castanho. Corpo proporcional, seios fartos, mãos pequenas e quentes. Sorriso lindo, com dentes brancos e perfeitos. Nariz arrebitado e proporcional ao rosto angelical e fino. Baixa (1,62m) e magra (55 kg). Pele branca, marca característica do povo europeu, macia, cheirosa e extremamente sensível. (Contra machucados e... Outros.)

**Personalidade**: Influenciada pelo signo (leão), é esquentada, estressada e certinha. CDF e irritante, é a primeira da turma em todas as matérias. Odeia a maioria dos meninos, mas quando está com as amigas torna-se uma pessoa calma e legal. É perseguida por Jorge Weasley, que diz que a ama, mas ela não acredita porque pensa que vai ser apenas mais uma na lista dele, e nem gosta dele. Grita muito quando está nervosa e muitas pessoas já devem estar internadas no St. Mungus com graves casos de surdez. Dedicada e decidida, quando coloca alguma coisa na cabeça, luta com todas suas forças para conseguir aquilo, mas sabe parar de insistir na hora certa. Também pode ser uma pessoa vingativa e impiedosa.

**Marca:** O Kanji "Ai" (significa "amor"), na região lombar direita.

**Forma Animaga:** Tigre

**Animal?:** Sim, um gato laranja chamado Bichento.

* * *

**Nome**: Leonard Ellyot Deneuve II _(Apelido(s): Leo, Lihns, bebê (só a mãe o chama assim). (Pronúncia: /Leonard Eliot Denuve "Segundo" /)._

**Idade**: 16(no começo), 17(depois).

**Aniversário**: 10/09.

**Casa**: Slytherin, monitor.

**Família**: Leonard Ellyot Deneuve (pai), Marianne Eloise Deneuve (mãe), Melody Marie Deneuve (irmã gêmea).

**Aparência**: Cabelo loiro, olhos azuis bem claros, tem um nariz fino, reto, pequeno e arrebitado, lábios também finos, rosados. Os cabelos, de tão lisos, se forem bagunçados, ficam do jeito que estão, e só se alinham se forem alisados (alisados no sentido de passar a mão em cima) ou penteados e tem uma franja que cobre parcialmente seu olho esquerdo. Tem um sorriso de dentes brancos e perfeitos. Não é muito alto (1,69), magro (53 kg). Sua forma animaga é um arminho branco. Pele meio branca e com um cheiro característico e delicioso de canela.

**Personalidade**: Não é de demonstrar sentimentos e nem de sorrir muito, porém, não é por ser uma pessoa amarga, mas a vida já lhe ensinou que o mundo não é um lugar bonito e cor-de-rosa que sua irmã imagina, mas um lugar cheio de maldade e traição. Mas nem sempre foi assim. Antes do quarto ano, não era tão calado e se divertia um pouco. Entretanto, uma fatalidade ocorreu nas férias de verão desse mesmo ano, o tornou o mais ou menos o que é agora. Mas outro acontecimento serviu para concretizar a mudança total em sua personalidade. Então ele se fechou completamente, quase que criando uma bolha ao seu redor, não conversava, não ria, falava algo somente quando lhe dirigiam a palavra e mesmo assim, monossilabicamente. Passou meses tendo pesadelos sobre as situações que mudaram sua vida. A única pessoa com quem se abre, mesmo parcialmente, é Paul Cezaronni, que é seu melhor amigo. Seu coração esfriou com tudo isso. Tem a mania de ficar enrolando uma mecha do seu cabelo nos dedos enquanto pensa. Tem hemofobia.

**Marca: **Uma lua crescente, só com o contorno, na testa.

**Forma Animaga: **Arminho branco.

**Animal?:** Sim, um chihuahua branco, com o nome de Snow.

* * *

**Nome**: Nathalye Amelya Taschminn. _(Apelido(s): Nathy). (Pronúncia: /Natali Amelia Teischiman/)._

**Idade**: 16(no começo), 17(depois).

**Aniversário**: 16/02.

**Casa**: Slytherin.

**Família**: David Fritz Taschminn (pai), Natasha Anne Taschminn (mãe).

**Aparência**: Rosto oval e delicado com feições infantis, pele bem clara, longos cabelo castanho-escuro, liso na raiz e levemente ondulado, é repicado em camadas e desfiado nas pontas com uma franja lisa lateral também toda desfiada até os olhos esverdeados meio puxados (a única característica que herdou da sua mãe). Nariz pequeno reto e estreito, lábios pequenos e bem desenhados. Um corpo bem curvilíneo, muito bem distribuído, bonito o suficiente para deixar os garotos BEM³ "alegrinhos", 1,75 de altura e 58 kg. Está sempre com um sorriso safado nos lábios.

**Personalidade**: Consegue ser fria (mas ela é apenas com pessoas desagradáveis, como gryffindors). Simpática, alegre, sincera (tanto que chega a doer). Muito orgulhosa e pervertida, tem a língua muito afiada (tem uma resposta para tudo e adora fazer comentários irônicos e dar respostas malcriadas). Ninguém lhe ganha em teimosia, é impetuosa, energética, manipuladora. Ela já ficou com todos, e quando eu digo todos são todos mesmo, os meninos de Hogwarts. É muito alegre, e besta, pois consegue fazer brincadeiras em horas inapropriadas. É meio vagal.

**Marca: **Parece um arranhão de animal, com três cortes, na parte esquerda das costas.

**Forma Animaga:** um lobo branco.

**Animal?:** Não.

* * *

**Nome**: Paul Tehodore Cezaronni. _(Apelido(s): Paul, Teho.). (Pronúncia: /Paul Teodor Cezaroni/)_

**Idade**: 16(no começo), 17(depois).

**Aniversário**: 29/03.

**Casa**: Slytherin, artilheiro.

**Família**: Jason Vittore Cezaronni (pai), Mary Angelica Cezaronni (mãe), Tays Alice Cezaronni (irmã gêmea).

**Aparência**: Cabelos castanhos escuros, levemente ondulados e sempre despenteados, olhos azuis, pele meio morena, olhar sedutor, consegue fazer uma carinha de cão sem dono que amolece o coração de qualquer um. Tem uma sensualidade espontânea, que conquista todas (os) que quiser. Um corpo bem formado, com seus 1,85 m e 65 quilos. Tem um brinco de ouro na orelha direita e uma elegância natural que constrange a maioria.

**Personalidade**: Extrovertido e elegante, frio, arrogante, sarcástico, irônico, pervertido e safado. Consegue achar ambigüidade na maioria das frases, é ninfomaníaco e um pouco (?) alcoólatra. Extremamente dramático e exagerado. É meio vagal, assim como sua ficante fixa (ta mais pra namorada, mas ele não admite), muito esquentado, diverte-se implicando com gryffindors. Apesar de tudo, é realmente apaixonado por Nathalye (não admite é claro), que depois de um rolo mais sério que tiveram os dois terminaram e ela impôs que a partir dali iam só "ficar". É o orgulho do pai, pois foi para Slytherin, e não Gryffindor, como queria a mãe, que apesar de não demonstrar, ama muito o filho.

**Marca: **uma estrela de seis pontas, só o contorno, na testa.

**Forma Animaga:** Falcão marrom.

**Animal?:** Não

* * *

**Nome**: Tays Alice Cezaronni. _(Apelido(s): Tays). (Pronúncia: /Têis Élis Cezaroni/)._

**Idade**: 16(no começo), 17(depois).

**Aniversário**: 29/03.

**Casa**: Slytherin, batedora do time.

**Família**: Jason Vittore Cezaronni (pai), Mary Angelica Cezaronni (mãe), Paul Tehodore Cezaronni (irmão gêmeo).

**Aparência**: Cabelos castanhos que vão até o bumbum, levemente ondulados, olhos castanho-azulado, com uma franja que cai levemente sobre o olho direito, pele bem branca, macia ao toque, seios fartos, corpo proporcional e torneado, um bumbum arrebitado, com pernas grossas e bonitas. É muito gostosa apesar de ter o corpo esguio e elegante. Tem um sol tatuado na virilha. 167 cm, 52 kg, mas se acha gorda, e o pior é que come demais e não engorda de ruim que é mesmo. Fez uma melhoria na saia da escola, cortando cinco centímetros da mesma, cobrindo menos da metade das coxas, fazendo com que seu irmão, Paul olhe feio e tente azarar qualquer um que a olhe, o que ela acha extremamente idiota, afinal o que é bonito é pra se ver ou mostrar.

**Personalidade**: É alegre, extrovertida, simpática, adora uma confusão e a maioria é ela que apronta. É facilmente irritável, magoa-se facilmente, é briguenta, chorona, adora fazer drama e exageros. Acha a morte uma coisa fascinante, é MUITO sádica. É irascível, quando está de mau-humor, não importa quem seja ela esculacha e trata como um verme. Também é teimosa, orgulhosa, arrogante, prepotente, egocêntrica por causa de sua herança _veela_. É esculhambada e muito sincera, falando tudo que vem à cabeça, mesmo sendo besteiras. Geralmente acorda com um humor dos diabos e tem um ego enorme, se acha a última coca-cola gelada no meio do deserto do Saara. Assim como a amiga, Melody, só usa roupas de grife.

**Marca:** uma estrela de cinco pontas, na testa.

**Forma Animaga:** Raposa ruiva.

**Animal?:** Sim, uma coruja marrom, com o nome de Aquiles.

* * *

**Nome**: Draco Luigi Malfoy. _(Apelido(s): Draco, Dray, Drake, Drakie). (Pronúncia: /Draco Luidi Malfoy/)._

**Idade**: 16(no começo), 17(depois).

**Aniversário**: 24/05.

**Casa**: Slytherin, artilheiro do time.

**Família**: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Pai), Narcissa Catherine Malfoy (mãe).

**Aparência**: Corpo de atleta, os seus cabelos são loiros, de frente são curtos e rebeldes, mas atrás são lisos e um pouco mais compridos, a franja tapa-lhe parte do rosto, seus olhos são azuis. Com algumas cicatrizes nas costas e uma linear bem evidente no lado direito do pescoço. Pele branco-acinzentada, 1,77 m e 62 kg. Seu andar é lento e elegante, mas não de um jeito empertigado, como a maioria dos Malfoy, ele está sempre simples, mas elegante. Sempre quer parecer mais bonito, pois sua namorada, Melody, é a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts, e eles formam o Casal Perfeito. Ah, também para alimentar o ego.

**Personalidade**: Ele é muito sádico (gosta de ver as pessoas a sofrer), tem um sentido de oportunidade incrível, comentários irônicos, impróprios ou com segundas intenções são com ele mesmo, muito inteligente (adora fazer joguinhos psicológicos com pessoas que considere inferiores à sua pessoa), sincero demais. Apesar disso é amigo dos seus amigos e das pessoas que ele considere que mereçam a sua atenção e é muito divertido e pervertido. Sua calma em situações difíceis chega a irritar, enquanto todo mundo ta lá se descabelando de nervosismo ele está sentado em algum lugar, perdido em seus pensamentos, cantarolando. É extremamente tímido e em assuntos mais... "Picantes". Gosta muito de xadrez e jogos de raciocínio lógico. O sarcasmo faz parte dele mesmo, ou seja, um Draco sem fazer piadinhas maldosas e sarcásticas é o apocalipse (mais ou menos um James/Sirius santinho e bem comportado). EXTREMAMENTE egocêntrico.

**Marca:** um dragão tribal, nas costas.

**Forma Animaga:** Doninha branca.

**Animal?:** Sim, uma cobra albina com o nome de Jack.

* * *

**Nome**: Melody Marie Deneuve. _(Apelido(s): Mel, princesinha (só o pai a chama assim). (Pronúncia: /Mélodi Marri Denuve/)._

**Idade**: 16(no começo), 17(depois).

**Aniversário**: 10/09.

**Casa**: Slytherin.

**Família**: Leonard Ellyot Deneuve (pai), Marianne Eloise Deneuve (mãe), Leonard Ellyot Deneuve Jr (irmão gêmeo).

**Aparência**: Cabelo loiro, que depois de cinco centímetros, cresce em um cacheado solto, até um palmo abaixo dos ombros. Os olhos são de um azul muito claro e seus lábios são pequenos e carnudos, sempre formando um sorriso safado e brincalhão. Com sue rosto angelical consegue tudo o que quer e sabe fazer uma carinha de gato-atropelado-com-fome-na-chuva que amolece até o coração de pedra do pai. Tem bochechas salientes e vermelhas, num tom de creme de pêssego e morango. Fica corada facilmente, pois sua pele é bem branca e macia, com um cheiro cítrico. Tem 1,67m e pesa 52 kg, com seios fartos e pernas grossas, adotando a saia modificada de Tays, sua melhor amiga. É muito Patty ao escolher roupas, só usando grifes famosas, como Prada, Jimmy Choo, Tiffany e etc. Usa muita coisa rosa.

**Personalidade**: Extrovertida com as amigas, mas está longe de ser uma pessoa fácil de lidar. É teimosa e rebelde, não aceita um 'não' como resposta e tem o péssimo habito de dar ordens, principalmente para homens. É muito feminista e pervertida na maioria de seus comentários. Sempre está metida em brigas (em todas), por ter pavio curto e por gostar mesmo! E, mesmo sabendo que está errada, adora ver o circo pegar fogo e ajuda a colocar fogo também. Não pensa duas vezes antes de fazer biquinho e dizer que não tem NADA a ver com o ocorrido. Sempre sai por cima das encrencas a é exímia mentirosa. Resumindo... Uma briguenta feminista de marca maior, porém extremamente esperta. É mais velha que o irmão, nasceu cinco minutos antes e tem um forte instinto de proteção para com ele, chegando a encher o saco dos outros com preocupações exageradas. É muito melodramática, mas quando chora sem teatro é de partir o coração, mas isso não acontece muito, é mais irritadiça que um urso pardo que acabou de sair de uma hibernação. Extremamente ciumenta, azara qualquer pessoa que chegue perto de seu namorado, Draco, com segundas intenções. É pior que um demônio quando quer.

**Marca:** uma lua minguante, na testa.

**Forma Animaga:** Gato branco.

**Animal?:** Sim, uma yorkshire marrom com branco, chamada Minnie.

* * *

**Nome**: Ronald Billius Weasley. _(Apelido(s): Ron.)_

**Idade**: 16(no começo), 17(depois).

**Aniversário**: 25/04

**Casa**: Slytherin, goleiro do time.

**Família**: Arthur Mason Weasley (pai), Molly Nina Weasley (mãe), Bill James Weasley (irmão), Charlie Edwin Weasley (irmão), Fred Karl Weasley (irmão), George Maxwell Weasley (irmão), Virginia Molly Weasley (irmã).

**Aparência**: Cabelos castanho-arruivados, lisos e curtos, olhos cinza-esverdeados, corpo de atleta, devido ao quadribol. 1,82 m, 63 kg, sua franja cai sobre seus olhos toda ora, fazendo com que ele a tire do rosto num movimento bem sensual. Sua pele é muito branca, parece um fantasma, e contrasta lindamente com seus olhos cinza-esverdeados e seu cabelo meio ruivo.

**Personalidade**: Extremamente brincalhão, adora fazer piadas com a cara dos outros, mais isso é mais uma máscara para esconder a tristeza e saudade da família (que o deserdou por ir para Slytherin, indo morar com os Potter), já que não consegue odiar nenhum dos seus irmãos muito menos seus pais, mesmo depois de seis anos. Junto de seu melhor amigo, Harry, gosta de pregar peças em Draco, mas os dois sempre acabam azarados por este, numa situação mais ridícula do que a qual eles o puseram. Também é muito bobo, sincero (chega a doer a sinceridade) e extremamente distraído.

**Marca: **uma chama, no braço, perto do ombro.

**Forma Animaga:** furão castanho.

**Animal?:** Sim, uma corujinha cor de aveia, chamada Píchi.

* * *

**Nome**: Harry James Potter. _(Apelido(s): Harry.)_

**Idade**: 16(no começo), 17(depois).

**Aniversário**: 31/07

**Casa**: Slytherin, apanhador do time.

**Família**: James Ryan Potter (pai), Lily Eloise Potter (mãe), Aileen Sally Potter (irmã).

**Aparência**: Cabelos pretos, bastante puxado para o cinza, muito macios, que lhe caem por sobre os olhos verde-esmeralda. Sempre há um sorriso cafajeste em seus lábios, tem porte atlético, é apanhador de Slytherin. Sua pele é branco-leite, macia, fica vermelho por qualquer coisa, principalmente depois de um banho quente. Tem um tribal tatuado na virilha, um rosto inocente, que esconde um ser muito safado. Lábios vermelhos e bochechas rosadas. Tem 1,75 m e 60 kg e seus cabelos vão até o fim da nuca e são liso-ondulados. Lábios perfeitos e carnudos, escondem dentes brancos e perfeitos.

**Personalidade**: É um projeto de FDP. Manipulador e arrogante foi criado em meio a muito luxo, conforto e sempre teve o que quis. Mimado, adora importunar os outros, consegue intimidar alguém só de olhá-lo nos olhos (as únicas pessoas que resistem a isso são seus amigos,Rony Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Paul Cezaronni e Leonard Deneuve). Mas tem seu charme, dono de um belo sorriso cativa as pessoas facilmente. É ao mesmo tempo tarado/pervertido e inocente/ingênuo, dá em cima dos meninos para assustá-los e das meninas porque é tarado mesmo, adora arrumar confusões e quando não provoca uma, como é que dizem mesmo? Ah, sim! Ajuda o circo a pegar fogo, coloca mais lenha na fogueira. Adora ironias e frases sarcásticas. A maioria das garotas da escola já passou por suas mãos, pelos seus braços, pelo seu... Ca-ham, bom acho que entenderam.

**Marca: **um raio, na testa.

**Forma Animaga: **Cachorro preto.

**Animal?**: Sim, uma coruja branca, Hedwig.

**_-Personagens Secundárias-_**

**Nome**: Thomas Granger.

**Descrição**: É pai de Hermione e casado com Julien. É bem tranqüilo, de bem com a vida, tem o cabelo cacheado castanho claro, olhos verdes e um porte atlético. É um conceituado cirurgião bruxo.(Aqui, os Granger são uma família bruxa, sendo Thomas um pure-blood, Julien uma half-blood e Hermione uma half-blood)

* * *

**Nome**: Julien Granger

**Descrição**: Mãe de Hermione, é bem maternal, de casa, e é escritora. Seu cabelo é longo e castanho escuro, com olhos castanho-claros, como os da filha.

* * *

**Nome**: Leonard Deneuve

**Descrição**: Pai de Leonard e Melody, é frio, distante dos filhos, mas nem tanto da esposa, que é a única pessoa a quem obedece cegamente. É loiro, tem os olhos verdes e trabalha como Inominável.

* * *

**Nome**: Marianne Deneuve

**Descrição**: Mãe de Leonard e Melody, é bem carinhosa e protetora com os filhos, quando saem juntos sempre "coloca-os sob suas asas". Seu cabelo desce em ondas até os ombros na cor chocolate e seus olhos são azul-claros. É a única que consegue domar o gênio difícil do marido. Não trabalha.

* * *

**Nome**: David Taschminn

**Descrição**: Ruivo, olhos verdes, é dono do _Daily Prophet_ e não para em casa. Mas mesmo assim é um bom pai e marido.

* * *

**Nome**: Natasha Taschminn

**Descrição**: Cabelo castanho escuro, olhos da mesma cor e meio puxados devido à herança russa. Trabalha como assessora do marido, e é bem ocupada, agendado reuniões, nunca tendo tempo pra filha.

* * *

**Nome**: Jason Cezaronni

**Descrição**: Joga na seleção da Itália de quadribol, foi eleito um dos homens mais bonitos do mundo bruxo, por causa de seus 1,93, cabelo preto, e olhos azuis. Está sempre viajando, passando somente as férias com a família.

* * *

**Nome**: Mary Cezaronni

**Descrição**: Cabelos e olhos castanhos, é bem doce, passa o dia lendo e desenhando roupas para sua profissão de estilista.

* * *

**Nome**: Lucius Malfoy

**Descrição**: Frio e sem sentimentos, Lucius, nunca deu atenção à Draco, fazendo-o ser o que é hoje. É loiro e seus olhos são acinzentados. Trabalha no Ministério e tem sua própria empresa.

* * *

**Nome**: Narcissa Malfoy

**Descrição**: É um pouco fria, devido a convivência com o marido, mas geralmente é bem tranqüila, dedica-se à casa, e seu passatempo favorito é mudar a casa inteira de lugar todo dia. Seu cabelo é loiro e os olhos são azuis.

* * *

**Nome**: Arthur Weasley

**Descrição**: Trabalha na Seção do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, é ruivo e seus olhos castanho-claros. Não participa muito da história, já que expulsou o filho de casa quando este foi para Slytherin.

* * *

**Nome**: Molly Weasley

**Descrição**: Ruiva, olhos cinza-esverdeados, não trabalha, é muito carinhosa com todos os filhos. Foi à única, junto com sua filha Gina, que foi contra a deserção de Ron.

* * *

**Nome**: Lily Potter

**Descrição**: É dona da _Floreios e Borrões_, mas não visita muito a loja.É ruiva, seus olhos são verde-esmeralda, e é extremamente protetora com os filhos, Harry e Aileen.

* * *

**Nome**: James Potter

**Descrição**: É Auror,chefe do QG dos Aurores. É moreno, com o cabelo bem despenteado, e tem olhos castanho-esverdeados. Ainda conserva a expressão brincalhona da época dos marotos.

* * *

**Nome**: Gina Weasley

**Descrição**: É a única Weasley que ainda fala com o irmão, Ron, se dando muito bem com ele. Está no 5º ano de Gryffindor, namora Robert Blanck, do sexto ano de Ravenclaw. Ruiva, mas tinge o cabelo de castanho, por vergonha pelo que a sua família fez com o seu irmão, olhos cinza-esverdeados. Sua melhor amiga é Luna Lovegood. Artilheira de Gryffindor.

* * *

**Nome**: Luna Lovegood

**Descrição**: É a namorada de Ron, tem cabelos loiros, olhos azuis sonhadores e é muito amável. Cursa o 5º ano em Ravenclaw.

* * *

**Nome**: Anthony Goldman

**Descrição**: Alto, forte, batedor do time de Ravenclaw, Tem cabelos negros e olhos esverdeados. Namora Tays e é muito ciumento, mas mesmo assim é uma boa pessoa.

* * *

**Nome**: Robert Blanck

**Descrição**: Não é muito alto, olhos verde-claros, cabelo castanho-escuro, um pouco forte. É muito simples (no sentido de se vestir), tagarela, animado, dramático e um pouco exagerado. É o namorado de Gina, e também apanhador e capitão de Ravenclaw.

**_-Professores-_**

DCAT – Remus Lupin.

Feitiços – Filius Flitwick, diretor de Ravenclaw.

Transfiguração – Nymphadora Tonks, diretora de Gryffindor.

Poções – Severus Snape, Diretor de Slytherin.

História da Magia – Julien Granger.

TCM – Rubeus Hagrid.

Adivinhação – Sybill Trelawney

Herbologia – Pomon Sprout, diretora de Hufflepuff.

Runas Antigas – Bathsheba Babbling.

Aritmancia – Septima Vector.

Astronomia – Aurora Sinistra.

Diretor – Minerva McGonagall.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Título: Fatally Slytherins.

Shipper: Diversos.

Summary: Nove crianças nasceram predestinadas a provocar a queda do Lorde das Trevas por uma profecia feita por Trelawney. Hogwarts foi destruída na guerra e agora se mudou para a cidade de Los Angeles. O que será que eles vão aprontar? OOC, UA, contém OCs.

Disclaimer: O universo de Harry Potter não me pertence, nem a história original, que foram frutos das cabeças insanas de, respectivamente, J.K. Rowling e Paul Cezaronni. Não ganho P- nenhuma com isso, só espero receber reviews! ^^

* * *

Gritos ecoavam pela propriedade. Jorros de luz cortavam o ar, buscando alvos. A guerra destruía tudo ao seu redor, mas tudo destruía a guerra. Ela já estava no fim, e havia tantas baixas que não importava quem vencesse ou perdesse, ia ser uma derrota perder tantas vidas dessa forma.

Para os dois lados chegavam reforços continuamente, não que isso ajudasse muito, mas valia à pena tentar. Mas, enfim, os aurores e inomináveis do ministério conseguiram vencer os comensais da morte e os que não estavam mortos, presos ou petrificados, conseguiram aparatar dos terrenos da escola, já que o feitiço anti-aparatação estava desfeito. Voldemort e Dumbledore estavam metidos em um acirrado duelo.

"Desista velho! Eu sou o bruxo mais forte do mundo, você não pode me derrotar!" berrou o Lorde das Trevas com escárnio.

"Não se iluda Tom! Hoje será o dia em que finalmente o mundo se verá livre de você e de seus comensais!" Dumbledore conjurou uma fênix de fogo, e Voldemort fez o mesmo, conjurando uma serpente. As duas se chocaram, formando um turbilhão de fogo que engoliu o terreno e a escola, ou o que restara dela. Os dois começaram a trocar feitiços complicados, muitos deles, as pessoas ali presentes nunca ouviram ou ousaram imaginar. Um _Bombarda_ não-verbal atingiu o braço esquerdo de Riddle, fazendo-o grunhir de dor, enquanto seu sangue negro jorrava do ferimento.

Mas uma névoa negra o envolveu, e tudo pareceu escurecer, até os olhos brilhantes do diretor e as línguas de fogo que destruíam a escola apagaram. Então, do meio da névoa, uma aura maligna começa a brilhar e uma energia mágica fez os ouvidos de todos os presentes vibrarem. Voldemort saiu de lá e imensas asas negras saiam de suas costas, e seu corpo intacto, sem qualquer sinal de que Dumbledore lhe lançara qualquer feitiço.

"Surpreso velhote?" sorriu com escárnio. Não houve resposta, o homem à sua frente tinha os olhos fixos nas plumas negras. "Sim, é o que está pensando! Fiz um trato com Lúcifer e ele me deu um novo poder! Huhuhuhu!"

"Onde está Lúcifer, Tom?"

"No momento, fora de seu alcance, ele já possuiu o corpo no qual estava destinado a reencarnar, agora ninguém pode mais detê-lo a não ser eu! Assim que eu matar o corpo onde a alma de Lúcifer agora dorme, eu serei o soberano de toda a Terra! Muahahahahaha! Vigie aqueles moleques da profecia, Dumbledore! Se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado! Muahahahahaha!"

Nada mais foi dito. Voldemort apenas lançou a névoa que ainda o cobria para cima do velho diretor, que teve suas energias sugadas por toda aquela energia maligna e caiu com a respiração entrecortada e chiada no chão.

"Como se sente _professor_? Fraco?" sibilou com escárnio para o velho ofegante aos seus pés. "Aí é o seu lugar e o de todo o mundo, sobre meus pés! Muahahahahaha!"

"Não pode me derrotar Tom! Ainda não é minha hora, não cumpri meu dever, você não me matará tão facilmente!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ocupado em rir maniacamente com os braços abertos e a cabeça voltada para cima, nem viu quando Dumbledore lhe lançou um feitiço que produziu um jorro de luz púrpura, queimando o lorde, fazendo este gritar de dor, medo e surpresa. Antes que seu corpo começasse a se queimar por inteiro, bradou:

"Isso não acaba assim velho! Não irei morrer pelas suas mãos, o Lorde das Trevas retornará!" e então seu corpo sumiu entre as chamas roxas.

Professores, aurores, inomináveis, pessoas que resolveram ajudar olharam aflitos para o monte de fuligem que um dia fora Voldemort, esperando algum truque. Mas altos brados finalmente quebraram a tensão, pois a ficha finalmente caíra. O Lorde das Trevas enfim fora derrotado. Minerva ajudou Dumbledore a se levantar e eles se abraçaram, comemorando. Apesar de não achar era o fim da coisa toda não fora capaz de revelar seus verdadeiros pensamentos e estragar a felicidade quase tangível no ar e que contagiava a todo, afinal se fizesse isso, Trelawney perderia o emprego.

Sentia-se extremamente cansado, como jamais se sentira e viu que chegara sua hora. Não sua hora de morrer, claro, os Dumbledore eram conhecidos pela sua longevidade (Okay, era mais pelo ultimo sobrevivente da família, mas isso não vem ao caso), mas estava deveras velho e tinha certeza de que sua missão seria muito bem administrada por certa pessoa, que era mais jovem e muito capaz de desempenhar essa tarefa.

Por incrível que pareça, a parte do castelo em que ficava a sala do diretor não havia sido afetada, pois ficava no lado oposto do campo de batalha e parecia que os feitiços destrutivos e nem o fogo afetara aquela parte. Subiu as escadas e disse a senha para a gárgula. Pegou pergaminho e pena, redigiu uma carta.

_Srs. Conselheiros,_

_Por meio desta, eu, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, convido os senhores conselheiros para uma reunião de urgência. Devido aos acontecimentos de algumas horas aqui em nossa estimada escola, estamos sem aposentos apropriados para fazermos a referida reunião._

_Também estará presente todo o corpo discente de Hogwarts, já que o assunto a ser tratado interfere em seus empregos. Perdemos mais da metade da estrutura da escola, então além de assuntos que eu prefiro não comentar por carta, será um tema a discutir o fechamento da escola ou à procura de novas instalações para que o ano letivo se inicie._

_Na segunda hora após o nascer do sol, enviar-lhes-ei uma nota confirmando o horário e o local._

_Com votos de que todos os senhores estejam passando bem,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

Suspirou de leve e apontou a varinha para o pergaminho à sua frente, mentalizando o número doze em seus pensamentos deveras turbulentos e sussurrou: "_Geminio!"._

No dia seguinte, no Ministério, todos comentavam sobre a guerra e a queda de Voldemort, alguns, até falavam o nome dele sem medo, já que, como o bruxo das trevas fora derrotado por Dumbledore, era certo que ele não iria mais voltar. O _Prophet_ especulava muita coisa, como sempre, obra de Rita Skeeter, que andara falando bobagens, como Dumbledore estar ficando senil e outras coisas maldosas.

_Srs. Conselheiros,_

_A reunião foi marcada para o dia 23 de Junho, às 09h00min AM, na sala nº. 25, próxima ao 10º Tribunal. Por favor, devo relembrar a importância desta e de sua importância._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Esta fora a nota enviada aos conselheiros, neste exato momento, Albus escreve uma carta ao Ministro da Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, solicitando sua presença na reunião.

_Caro Ministro,_

Como lhe solicitei o uso da Sala nº. 25 esta _manhã, estou lhe enviando um convite a comparecer à reunião do conselho da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, no dia 23 de Junho, às 09h00min AM. O assunto é de vosso interesse._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Levantou-se e foi até Snape, puxando-o para um canto, e os dois começaram a conversar em sussurros baixos e rápidos fazendo com que algum enxerido não tentasse bisbilhotar. Todos os professores já estavam ali, com exceção da Profª. Burbage. Só faltavam os conselheiros para começarem a tratar dos assuntos oficiais.

Enquanto isso, A profª. Sprout discutia com Flitwick sobre mandrágoras enfeitiçadas com um feitiço de crescimento e a indignação desta, pelo fato de que não deveriam ser aceleradas no processo, e sim crescer com muito cuidado e amor. Quando eles finalmente chegaram, entraram na sala em fila indiana, e se sentaram. Dumbledore murmurou um "conversaremos melhor depois" e se sentou na cabeceira da mesa.

"Então Dumbledore, qual foi o motivo de nos acordar tão tarde com uma carta informando esta reunião." Perguntou Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, meu caro Lucius, você não ouviu os murmúrios nos corredores? A batalha de ontem destruiu nossa amada escola." Respondeu o diretor com pesar.

"Dumbledore desembuche de uma vez o motivo da reunião, não vou falar por todos, mas tenho coisas importantes a fazer!" exclamou Jenna Finnegan.

"O que o professor Dumbledore quer dizer é que temos que arranjar um novo lugar para as aulas, até que consigamos reconstruir o que restou de Hogwarts, ou não abrirmos as portas neste ano." Disse McGonagall com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Às vezes a embromação que o marido fazia a deixava nervosa. (N/A: Sim, aqui eles são casados).

"Minerva, querida, não precisava jogar isso tudo na cara de nossos conselheiros!" repreendeu.

"Oras Albus, como disse Jenna, eles têm mais o que fazer, por isso, pare de rodear e ande logo com isso!" bufou ela. "Merlin sabe o que aqueles destruidores farão com a casa em nossa ausência!" mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

"Como quiser. Bom, como Minerva teve o prazer de lhes informar, mais da metade do castelo foi destruída por feitiços e pelo fogo, então não há condições de ter aula lá."

"O que sugere, então?" indagou Amos Diggory.

"Bom, alguém teria alguma propriedade grande o suficiente para suportar uma escola? E com prédios grandes o suficiente?" perguntou Severus, com a voz baixa. Murmúrios de indignação e surpresa foram ouvidos.

No final, a maioria tinha, mas não estava disponível para ser usada, ou não tinha um prédio grande o bastante. A inutilidade daqueles indivíduos fez Snape bufar de raiva e tédio. Todos conversavam ao mesmo tempo, criando um zumbido insuportável que fazia uma veia pulsasse na testa do professor de poções.

"Calados!" isso fez com que todos ficassem quietos e ele passou a palavra. "Professor?"

"Obrigado, Severus. Bom, estou começando a ficar velho, então quase me esqueci. Já tinha pensado nesta possibilidade, mas com toda essa confusão... Bem, mas o ministro não está presente, e precisaria de seu aval, para, no mínimo, considerar esta opção."

"Não se preocupe, Albus, já estou aqui." O Ministro da Magia entrou pela porta com sua enorme presença e com sua face leonina e todos o cumprimentaram. "Pode continuar."

"Já que o Ministro se encontra entre nós... Na verdade eu tenho uma propriedade sim, mas aí é que está... Ela fica nos Estados Unidos. Será que o senhor poderia minist..."

"Não se preocupe, já entendi. Vou enviar agora mesmo uma mensagem ao ministro da Magia de lá. Por coruja iria demorar dois ou três dias pra mensagem chegar ao destino e mais dois ou três para voltar, acho que vou pessoalmente. Com a sua licença." Ele cumprimentou todos com um aceno de cabeça.

"Então, Dumbledore, qual era outro assunto que você queria tratar, mas que 'preferia não falar por carta'?" perguntou Marcus Abbot.

"Bom, como já disse, estou ficando velho e... Quero deixar o cargo de diretor em função de Minerva."


	3. Capítulo 2

Título: Fatally Slytherins.

Shipper: Diversos.

Summary: Nove crianças nasceram predestinadas a provocar a queda do Lorde das Trevas por uma profecia feita por Trelawney. Hogwarts foi destruída na guerra e agora se mudou para a cidade de Los Angeles. O que será que eles vão aprontar? OOC, UA, contém OCs.

Disclaimer: O universo de Harry Potter não me pertence, nem a história original, que foram frutos das cabeças insanas de, respectivamente, J.K. Rowling e Paul Cezaronni. Não ganho (CENSURA!) nenhuma com isso, só espero receber reviews! ^^

* * *

Um garoto loiro se remexia inquieto em sua cama, seu corpo banhado em suor. O pesadelo no qual estava mergulhado lhe trazia péssimas lembranças e, mais que isso, sensações. Sentia as mãos pelo seu corpo, via seus rostos e ouvia suas risadas. A memória da dor que veio em seguida foi tão forte que o fez acordar, ensopado de suor, com o lençol enrolado no corpo.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!" gritou ele chorando, abraçando os joelhos e olhando para o nada.

Em segundos, o quarto foi invadido por três adolescentes, duas meninas e um menino. Dois morenos e uma loira. Acendendo a luz, o moreno sentou-se na cama, puxando o outro para o seu peito, em um abraço forte.

"Calma, estamos aqui, foi só um sonho, calma..." ele dizia para acalmar o loiro.

"Quando será que isso vai parar, Paul? O Leonard já tá assim faz mais de um ano!" perguntou a loira, visivelmente cansada. Ela era extremamente parecida com o outro.

"Melody! Você sabe pelo que seu irmão passou, que insensibilidade!" respondeu, seu nome era Paul Cezaronni, moreno, olhos verdes.

"_Insensibilidade? _Eu sou irmã dele!" exasperou-se.

"Então aja como tal! Coloque-se no lugar dele! Consegue fazer isso? Ah, desculpe, me esqueci! Você e a Tays só pensam em compras, grifes famosas e homens bonitos e com uma bunda durinha! Que tal se a gente te deixar na mão de um filho da puta como aqueles, por três dias, como seu irmão ficou?" gritou ele.

"Você não sabe de nada, Paul! Eu cuido dele desde aquele maldito dia! Acordo um bagaço todo dia, depois de cuidar dele à noite inteira! Não venha me passando sermão à toa!"

"Não é sermão Melody! Estou dizendo o que você precisa ouvir! Se você se importasse mesmo, não estaria reclamando, perguntando quando isso tudo vai parar! Novidade pra você, o mundo não é cor-de-rosa com você pensa, não é feito só de Pradas, D&G ou Jimmy Choo!"

"Você está sendo injusto comigo!" ela limpou uma lágrima que descia de seus olhos e saiu correndo.

"Isso, volte para seu sono de beleza! Não pode se atrasar para a super-inauguração da nova loja Christian Louboutin!" gritou ele. "Tá me olhando com essa cara por quê?"

"Você é um idiota!" Tays revirou os olhos e saiu teatralmente.

Paul bufou e olhou para Leonard, deitado em seu peito, lhe abraçando com força. O garoto soluçava, enquanto lágrimas banhavam seu rosto. Ficou com ele até que o dia amanheceu. Mais ou menos às seis da manhã, o loiro adormeceu. Pousando gentilmente o amigo sobre o travesseiro, desceu para tomar o café-da-manhã com sua mãe, que à essa hora já estava acordada há muito. Mary Cezaronni era mulher bonita, com longos cabelos castanho-chocolate e olhos mel, não muito alta, com um porte aristocrático, que passara aos seus filhos.

"Bom dia mammy!" disse ele, beijando-a na bochecha. Como previsto, a mesa já estava posta, ela estava terminando de fazer waffles e panquecas, colocando-as na mesa e logo em seguida lançando um feitiço para manter a comida quente.

"Então, filhote, me acompanha?" ela sorriu.

"Claro!"

Começaram a comer em silêncio, e a mulher não pode deixar de reparar os círculos negros em volta dos olhos do filho. À princípio não comentou nada, mas estava preocupada, afinal, era mãe!

"Paul..."

"_Io!_ "

"Como foi hoje?"

"Complicado, essa foi a pior crise dele."

"Entendo. Ouça _figlio mio_, eu acho muito bonita sua amizade com o pequeno Lihns, acho lindo o jeito com que você o trata, como um... irmão mais velho, mas..." ela tentou dizer.

"Por favor, mammy, não quero falar sobre isso..." Paul suspirou.

"Tudo bem." Mary deu um sorriso caloroso ao filho, pousando a mão sobre a bochecha dele.

Terminaram o café em silêncio, ficou um pouco na sala, lendo um livro de DCAT, e, logo depois, Melody e Tays desceram, passando por Paul como se ele não existisse. Ele também as ignorou completamente, terminou de fazer a bandeja com o café de Leonard, para quando este acordasse, e voltou para o quarto do menor. Sentou-se ao lado do loiro, tirando uma mecha de seu cabelo dos olhos. _(N/A: Sem slash aqui, povo! U.u). _O outro abriu os olhos, dando um sorrisinho que não era mais que um repuxar de lábios.

"Bom dia..." disse ele.

"Bom dia! Com fome?" perguntou Paul, sorrindo.

"Sim, que horas são?"

"Dez e alguma coisa..." Mas o loiro não respondeu nada, estava olhando um ponto fixo em sua face. O moreno suspirou. Sabia que o outro notaria os círculos negros sob os seus olhos.

"Desculpe..." baixou os olhos.

"Hey... Desculpar pelo quê?" perguntou, levantando o rosto de Leonard.

"Por tudo. Mesmo que não pareça, eu ouvi tudo que você a Melody gritaram um para o outro. Desculpe por não te deixar dormir direito e..." foi interrompido.

"Eu to pedindo alguma coisa em troca? To reclamando?" esperou uma reação do loiro, que balançou a cabeça. "Então o que te faz achar que precisa de desculpas?"

"Desculpe." Pôs a mão na boca de novo, ao ver que estava se desculpando de novo. "Ok, prometo parar com isso."

"Vai comer aqui, ou quer descer?" perguntou.

"Vou descer Teho." Paul riu com o uso do apelido dado pelo loiro. O moreno sorriu de novo, e com um aceno de varinha a bandeja de comida desapareceu.

Os dois desceram e se sentaram à mesa, as garotas os ignorando como se fossem leprosos (N/A: Foi mal a comparação... -.-'). Paul pegou uma maçã-verde da fruteira e pôs-se a comê-la, distraído, enquanto observava Leonard. Sua mãe tentou iniciar uma conversa com Lihns, mas desistiu diante das respostas monossilábicas do garoto (N/A: Não se enganem, o tanto que ele falou ali em cima é por causa do Paul... De novo, sem slash aqui! n.n). Depois de um tempo, em que a casa ficou extremamente silenciosa, todos se assustaram com a entrada repentina de uma coruja-das-torres carregando um bolo de cartas e uma coruja negra, trazendo uma carta num tom de verde, com um brasão.

"Hmm... Uma carta de seu pai." Comentou Mary com Paul, enquanto este lutava contra o bolo de cartas. Ela leu a carta atentamente, franzindo o cenho a cada linha. No fim, suspirou e guardou a carta em seu avental.

"O que aconteceu, mammy?" perguntou o moreno.

"Seu pai. Ele caiu da vassoura durante o último treino antes de voltar para casa e fraturou três costelas, trincou outras duas, além de ter quebrado uma perna e um braço. O curandeiro que o atendeu disse que não faria bem à recuperação se ele viesse por flu, ou simplesmente aparatasse. Levando totalmente ao pé da letra o conselho do médico, ele está vindo de navio, com previsão de chegar daqui há umas duas ou três semanas." Ela disse isso num fôlego só, assustando os adolescentes, e revirou os olhos, murmurando coisas sobre seu marido ser uma criança, sobre não se cuidar direito e essas coisas. "Ele que me espere!"

"Mammy, ele vai chegar todo estropiado em casa vai espancá-lo?" o moreno perguntou horrorizado.

"Okay, então... Er, quando responder a carta, mande melhoras ao pappy." Ele sorriu amarelo.

Ele finalmente conseguira abrir o bolo de cartas, revelando as cartas de Hogwarts. Pegou a sua, entregou a de Leonard, as outras duas foram até a mão de Melody, que foram jogadas pelo moreno. A cada palavra lida, ele ficava ainda mais confuso, até que um distintivo verde e prata caiu em sua mão, havia sido nomeado capitão do time.

"Que joça é essa?" exclamaram Paul, Melody e Tays, juntos.

"O que houve?" perguntou Mary, interessada.

"Aqui está dizendo que Hogwarts foi destruída, e enquanto não for reconstruída..." respondeu a loira. "Ela vai se mudar para os Estados Unidos?" ela fez uma careta.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" gritou Tays, voltando às atenções para si. "Los Angeles? É um sonho que se realiza!" Os olhos da garota brilharam.

"Nós vamos pra Hollywood! Será que eu verei algum ator gostoso filmando sem camisa? Eu odeio o cara de cobra (N/A: Vulgo Voldy.), mas pelo menos para isso ele prestou!" Melody tagarelava animada. Todos (exceto Leonard) começaram a conversar sobre a novidade, parecia que tinham se desculpado mutuamente. Não dava para distinguir qual era a voz de quem, o que fez uma veia pulsar na cabeça da matriarca Cezaronni. Ela bufou e com um floreio de varinha, uma sirene alta começou a tocar, interrompendo a falação dos três.

"Dá pra se acalmarem? Não sei qual o motivo de tanta balbúrdia!" exclamou ela. Ao ver que eles iam abrir a boca para, novamente, começarem a falar juntos. "Não quero saber! Comportem-se, vou desenhar um pouco, vocês me deixam estressada!" ela assumiu uma expressão carrancuda, expressão esta, que não combinava nem um pouco com seu rosto de anjo.

Paul e Tays olharam a mãe subir a escada com uma cara de espanto.

"Okay, o que vamos fazer agora?" perguntou Melody.

"..." ninguém respondeu.

"Ótimo!" ela revirou os olhos. Leonard subiu, murmurando algo sobre ter que fazer os deveres de férias. Paul se dirigiu até a biblioteca, e as duas ficaram sozinhas. Olharam uma para a outra com cara de tédio. Tays suspirou e tirou um tabuleiro de xadrez de um armário da sala e elas começaram a jogar. As duas eram extremamente ruins nesse jogo, e perdiam uma para a outra de forma patética, até que sobrou somente o rei de cada uma. Riram de novo, e deixaram do jeito que estava, dariam um jeito depois. Nesse momento a campainha tocou e a morena foi atendê-la, revelando um loiro, um ruivo e um moreno. Melody saltitou feliz até a porta, pulando no colo do loiro.

"Drakie!" gritou. Draco Malfoy riu, abraçando a loira em seu colo, e beijando-a. Ela desceu e cumprimentou os outros dois com beijos na bochecha, o que fez Draco grunhir de ciúmes. Tays também os cumprimentou.

Na biblioteca...

Paul entrou na biblioteca imensa da casa, encontrando Mary sentada em uma escrivaninha de ébano maciço, concentrada em seus desenhos. Pegou um livro qualquer de uma estante, sentou em uma das muitas poltronas e pôs-se a lê-lo. Um tempo depois, a mulher levantou os olhos de seus projetos, bufando.

"Fale logo de uma vez, pare de enrolação." Mary sempre fora uma mulher doce e gentil, mas perdia a paciência com hesitações.

"To com um pressentimento ruim, um aperto no coração. Essa história de Hogwarts ir para LA é muito estranha." Suspirou ele, colocando o livro de lado.

"Não se preocupe, conversei com a Natasha ontem, ela não me revelou muita coisa, só que Hogwarts havia sido destruída. O diretor e os conselheiros estavam decidindo o futuro da escola semana passada. Além do quê, o ministério está controlando as informações sobre esse assunto que sai no _Prophet._" Disse ela.

"De qualquer forma, ainda sinto que algo de ruim vai acontecer."

Mal ele disse isso e ouviram gritos e explosões no andar de baixo. Eles desceram até a sala e viram que tudo estava revirado, sofás, poltronas, mesa. Os outros estavam desacordados, no chão, quando se aproximou dos gêmeos, alguém aparatou atrás de si, encostando a varinha em sua cabeça. Automaticamente, Paul levantou as mãos, em sinal de rendimento. Mas devido ao quadribol, que lhe deu ótima velocidade e reflexos, deu uma rasteira no bruxo que lhe ameaçava.

Levantou-se a tempo de se proteger de feitiços lançados por outros dois. Puxou a varinha do cós da calça, estuporando um comensal que apontava a varinha para Tays. Usou um Feitiço Congelante nos dois comensais contra quem lutava, um se defendeu, o outro congelou no ato, sendo lançado longe ao mesmo tempo por um feitiço. O moreno ainda duelou por um tempo com o seu comensal, antes de, habilmente, tirar a sua varinha, acertando-o com um _Incarcerous_ e um _Levicorpus_. Deixando-o desacordado e flutuando, dirigiu-se furtivamente até os amigos, tomando cuidado para não chamar mais comensais para si. Acordou os com um simples aceno de varinha.

"Oi! Tá na hora da soneca não, agora, dá pra levantarem as bundas do chão e nos ajudar aqui? Tem muitos comensais, sabe?" ele brincou. Como ele fazia isso em uma situação dessas?

Todos reviraram os olhos diante do comentário infeliz e correram para ajudar a Sra. Cezaronni, que acabava de cair sob a ação de um _Cruciatus. _No começo os bruxos se surpreenderam com a violência do contra-ataque, mas revidaram com igual força. A casa estava destruída, restavam poucas paredes em pé. Mas, no fim, todos foram derrotados, apenas um ou dois escaparam. Mary e os garotos se apoiaram na parede, descansando os corpos feridos e cansados, alguns, como os gêmeos Deneuve, Ron e Mary, desmaiaram de cansaço, restando apenas Paul, Tays, Draco e Harry em pé. Harry usou suas últimas forças para mandar um patrono para o pai, no QG dos aurores, desmaiando também logo em seguida.

Um tempo depois, a propriedade se encheu de aurores, levando os comensais presos para Azkaban e os feridos para o St. Mungus.

Era mais um ataque dos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas, mais ataque infrutífero.

* * *

Taí o capítulo 2 e com isso encerra a participação do Paul na fic. De agora em diante, eu, Melody, escreverei os caps! ;D

Beijo pra quem leu!

Melody M. Malfoy


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Título: Fatally Slytherins.

Shipper: Diversos.

Summary: Nove crianças nasceram predestinadas a provocar a queda do Lorde das Trevas por uma profecia feita por Trelawney. Hogwarts foi destruída na guerra e agora se mudou para a cidade de Los Angeles. O que será que eles vão aprontar? OOC, UA, contém OCs.

Disclaimer: O universo de Harry Potter não me pertence, nem a história original, que foram frutos das cabeças insanas de, respectivamente, J.K. Rowling e Paul Cezaronni (até o 2º capítulo, muito da história original foi mudado, como shippers e etc.). Não ganho P- nenhuma com isso, só espero receber reviews! ^^

* * *

Depois que todos foram levados para o St. Mungus para uma avaliação mais detalhada de seus ferimentos (nenhum muito grave, felizmente), Harry, Draco, Rony, os Cezaronni e os Deneuve, simplesmente voltaram para casa. Paul voltou com seu quarto prêmio Barnabus Finkley por excepcional proficiência em Feitiços. Esse era o único assunto do qual o moreno falava, exibindo por ai sua medalha, premio por ter derrubado, antes dos aurores chegarem, seis Comensais da Morte com um único feitiço. Até mesmo Leonard não agüentava mais o melhor amigo falando só desse mesmo assunto, chegando mesmo até a colocar um feitiço em Paul.

Todos acharam muito engraçado, comentando em meio a muitos risos (claro, depois que Paul saíra batendo pé para o seu quarto) que Leonard mostrara que ainda conservava seu antigo eu dentro de si. O loiro não parecia ter prestado atenção, até que uma tímida lágrima rolou do canto de seu olho direito, sendo notada por poucos. Pedindo licença, subiu para seu quarto.

No seu quarto, Lihns se lembrava daquele verão entre o 4º e o 5ª ano, onde tudo parecia tão fácil, despreocupado. Por que as coisas boas duravam pouco? Nem mesmo podia usar a expressão "Alegria de pobre dura pouco", já que sua família era a mais rica de toda a Inglaterra bruxa. Sentindo a presença de sua irmã no corredor, executou um rápido Feitiço Ilusionista para esconder seu rosto inchado, lágrimas e olhos vermelhos.

"Mamãe veio nos buscar, vamos?" ela perguntou. Ele acenou com a cabeça e Melody disse, antes de sair. "Eu não fui enganada pelo Feitiço Ilusionista, é melhor se esconder melhor, a mamãe já vai grudar em você até o fim das férias." Leonard rolou os olhos e a loira saiu rindo. Foi ao banheiro, para se disfarçar melhor, como disse Melody.

* * *

Harry e Ron voltaram à Godric's Hollow, onde estavam hospedados antes da confusão toda, e logo que entraram pela cozinha, a mãe de Harry, Lily, puxou os dois (de uma vez) para seu típico abraço de urso, bem parecido com o que Molly Weasley dava, logo depois sendo substituída por Hermione. Perguntou se estavam todos bem, enquanto terminavam de comer a enorme quantidade e comida que a Sra. Potter pôs em seus pratos. Depois de serem paparicados mais um pouco, terem seus corpos verificados com um feitiço médico e outras coisas, finalmente conseguiram subir. Quando entraram no quarto que Ron e Harry compartilhavam e se trancaram e se trancaram, puderam liberar as emoções que seguravam para que a Sra. Potter não os segurasse mais na cozinha.

Hermione começou a chorar histericamente, um claro ataque de pânico, revelando toda a preocupação que sentira pelos amigos. Só Merlin sabia o esforço hercúleo que ela fez, durante toda a inspeção da mãe de Harry para não cair em prantos. Não gostava de parecer fraca, ou algo semelhante. Sempre passava essa imagem forte, inabalável e apenas Harry e Ron penetravam nas muralhas que ela erguera entre seu coração e o mundo. O ruivo estava resmungando, afinal, na hora da batalha, jogou-se no chão para desviar de um feitiço e acabou torcendo o tornozelo, que já estava curado, mas ainda doía um pouco. Harry ainda tentava acalmar seu coração e seus sentidos aguçados pelo Quidditch ainda estavam alerta, como se fossem ser atacados de novo. Mas no fundo, se orgulhava de seu desempenho na 'batalha'.

Quando se passou cinco minutos e Hermione não se acalmou, Ron disse que iria até a cozinha fazer um chá de camomila, para que todos pudessem acalmar os ânimos. No meio tempo em que o garoto desceu, Harry a abraçou, sussurrando que tudo ia ficar bem, que ia protegê-la e coisas do tipo. Quase que imediatamente, a garota se acalmou, sentindo o perfume do moreno. Um calor se apossou de seu corpo, que ela não sabia explicar de onde vinha, só que, nas últimas vezes em que os dois se tocavam, Hermione se sentia diferente.

Mas então, Ron apareceu de repente no quarto com uma bandeja com chá e três xícaras, murmurando algo como "Todos nós precisamos de um pouco disso agora."

Depois de mais calmos, foram conversar e fazer os deveres de férias, quando as corujas chegaram com as cartas de Hogwarts.

"Los Angeles?" perguntou retoricamente Hermione.

"Yeah, vamos pros Estados Unidos!" Harry e Ron comemoraram.

"Vocês estão comemorando a escola ter sido destruída? Seus idiotas!"

* * *

(N/A: Peço que me perdoem, mas estou numa crise de criatividade, por isso, vocês ligam se eu der um salto no tempo aqui? Espero que não! D:)

* * *

O sexto ano começava agitado. Todos estavam empolgados com a nova escola, com o solo americano (Melody e Tays queriam mesmo ter ficado em Los Angeles para visitar umas lojas na manhã seguinte), com o novo meio de transporte (um avião trouxa enfeitiçado, mas rápido e espaçoso que o normal.). Possuía cabines como o Expresso de Hogwarts, mas essas eram, como todo o avião, enfeitiçadas. Elas se alargavam conforme a necessidade de seus passageiros. Funcionava mais ou menos como uma Sala Precisa, tudo que você precisasse lá você encontraria. Por exemplo, se duas pessoas ocupavam uma cabine a cabine se adaptava para comportar duas pessoas, com duas camas, ou se, no caso se tratar de um casal, pode até mesmo providenciar uma cama de casal se necessário. O que é muito útil, já que a viagem era demorada (mesmo com a velocidade aumentada por feitiços) e geralmente virava o dia.

Outro motivo de toda a empolgação era a notícia da realização de um Torneio de Alquimia a se realizar em Hogwarts naquele ano. Se a Escola ainda se localizasse na Europa, as únicas escolas participantes seriam as mais importantes, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang e, claro, Hogwarts. Mas com o problema da destruição do Castelo, e da mudança para os Estados Unidos, os organizadores do Torneio acharam justo incluir na lista de escolas participantes as três maiores escolas de magia da América: Academia de Feitiçaria de Salem (EUA, localizada em Phoenix), Instituto de Bruxaria Cartier Volant (Canadá, localizado em Toronto) e a Escola de Magia do Cruzeiro do Sul (Brasil, localizada em Brasília).

Quando desceram do avião (alguns, como Rony, Draco, Nathalye e os Gêmeos Cezaronni) estavam meio esverdeados por conta da aterrissagem, enquanto outros riam de suas caras. Eles entraram no prédio do Aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles e foram conduzidos a uma sala _realmente_ ampla, para caber os quase mil alunos de Hogwarts (também era aumentada magicamente). Eles tiveram uns 10 minutos para conversar, esticar os corpos e comer alguma coisa quando foi anunciado para que formassem grupos de 9 a 11 alunos e pegassem uma chave de portal que ia levá-los a mais um entreposto, de lá pegariam as velhas carruagens de Testrálios até a nova Escola. Os nove, obviamente se juntaram em um grupo, e pegaram uma bota velha (N/A: olha a criatividade! e_e) que logo se ativou e os levou a uma grande clareira em uma floresta, onde o guarda-caças, Hagrid esperava os alunos. Todos o cumprimentaram e se dividiram em grupos de 5 e 4 para tomarem seus lugares nas respectivas carruagens.

Os gêmeos Deneuve e Cezaronni ocuparam uma e Draco, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Nathalye ocupavam outra. Os testrálios se moveram e uma nova viagem começou, esta de menor duração. Menos de 15 minutos depois, viram os imensos muros da propriedade, junto com portões de ferro, extremamente fortes que se abriram conforme as carruagens se aproximavam e as quase 200 carruagens entraram nos terrenos. Passaram-se mais uns 5 minutos e descendo, havia um vale, com uma das construções mais belas e magníficas que seus olhos haviam visto. Com todo esse esplendor, até mesmo o Palácio de Inverno (St. Petersburg, Rússia) e o Palácio de Versalhes se tornavam menos brilhantes e toscos (e são considerados os castelos/palácios mais belos do mundo).

A construção se elevava em uma colina, todo circundado por um pátio onde os alunos poderiam passar o tempo livre, todo em pedra cinza-médio e cinza-claro, com escadas que davam acesso a outro pátio, ligeiramente maior que o anterior, mas que compreendia somente as laterais e a frente do 'palácio'. Com mais escadas, o pátio inferior dava acesso aos jardins imensos da propriedade. A frente do palácio se dava para o norte, de onde os alunos vinham. Ao Sul, ficava o campo de Quidditch, à Leste um lago tão grande, ou maior que o Lago Negro e a Oeste ficava um campo onde outras atividades, como esgrima, hipismo, dentre outras seriam realizadas, como fora avisado nas Cartas.

Nos pátios superior e inferior, ainda se localizavam fontes com diversos animais mágicos, fontes realmente mágicas, que poderiam realizar pequenos desejos, sob o preço de um sicle. Nada como, "me arranje um (a) namorado (a)", mas algo como "preciso de flores para minha namorada", elas eram perfeitamente capazes de realizar.

O palácio em si era uma construção enorme, com um prédio principal, onde se dariam as aulas, refeições e etc., e cinco prédios adjacentes (quatro destinados as casas e um para 'hóspedes', no caso daquele ano, as escolas que iriam se hospedar ali para o Torneio de Alquimia.).

Quando terminaram de admirar o Palácio, a carruagem parou em frente uma das escadarias, assim que desceram das carruagens elas sumiram com se um feitiço da Desaparição tivesse sido usado nelas, explicando o porquê da entrada estar entulhada com carruagens vazias.

Os alunos foram conduzidos pelos seus respectivos monitores-chefes (que foram levados à escola nas férias, depois de autorizada a vinda de Hogwarts para solo americano pelo Ministro da Magia americano, param conhecerem os corredores e tudo o mais) até o Salão Principal, que lembrava os salões onde geralmente ocorrem os bailes em filmes muggles, ou na antiguidade. Os professores já esperavam no local. A diretora McGonagall esperou os alunos se acomodarem nas mesas, que diferentemente da escola antiga, não eram de madeira maciça e escura, e sim de um mármore branco, que reluzia de tanto brilho, mas mantendo o padrão de 1 mesa para cada casa.

A mulher começou o discurso:

"Caros alunos, sejam bem-vindos a mais um ano letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! Como já era esperado, a lista de artefatos proibidos aumentou, e como de praxe, foi afixada às portas do Salão. A Floresta que se encontra na propriedade é tão perigosa quanto a Floresta Negra na Grã-Bretanha, portanto, terminantemente proibida. Como vocês já devem saber, estaremos realizando na Escola esse ano, o Torneio Interescolar de Alquimia, criado há 20 anos, tornando a matéria Alquimia obrigatória a todas as escolas que desejassem participar. Infelizmente, nós nunca encontramos alquimistas qualificados para que essa matéria fosse ensinada em nossa escola, porém, desde o ano retrasado, foram iniciadas turmas de Alquimia do 4º Ano em diante, ministradas pelo Prof. Dumbledore. No entanto, por mais qualificado que os alunos que possuem Alquimia em sua grade horária, somente alunos do 6º e 7º ano poderão se inscrever para o torneio." Um grande 'Oooh!' se formou dentre os alunos de 4º e 5º ano.

"Ca-ham. Ótimo." Ela limpou a garganta e todos se calaram. "Apesar do Prof. Dumbledore ter deixado a diretoria em minha função neste ano letivo, tenho o prazer de lhes apresentar o Prof. Dumbledore como o professor integral das aulas de Alquimia." Ela fez um pausa e aplausos foram ouvidos, enquanto o velho homem se levantava de sua cadeira ao lado da mulher e dava seu sorriso característico. "Também tenho o prazer de lhes apresentar a profª. Nymphadora Tonks como minha substituta em Transfiguração e o prof. Remus Lupin ensinando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Como de costume, o café da manhã será servido às 8 da manhã, o almoço às 2 da tarde e o jantar pontualmente às 8 da noite. Antes de começarmos o nosso café da manhã, vou informar-lhes que terão o dia de hoje livre para conhecerem o palácio, seus aposentos e tudo que quiserem saber sobre. No jantar, será realizada a seleção das casas para os alunos do primeiro ano e alguns alunos transferidos que chegarão à escola depois das seis horas da tarde. Sem mais delongas, bom apetite!" McGonagall terminou de falar, deu um sorriso aos alunos e sentou-se, virando-se para conversar com Dumbledore.

* * *

No jantar, depois da seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano, e depois que uma menina chamada Lyane Lee se sentou à mesa de Slytherin e as palmas pararam, houve um silêncio mórbido, antes da diretora se levantar e dar continuidade à cerimônia, chamando alunos transferidos.

"Odeio que sejamos 'famosos'!" Hermione bufou, chegando naquele momento à mesa.

"Qual foi a da vez Hermione? Alguém pedindo autógrafo e você azarando a pessoa?" riu Ron.

"Não seu idiota! Primeiro vou fazer uma pergunta. Qual de nós gosta dessa merda de ser famoso?" ela perguntou.

Todos se olharam durante uns segundos e Draco, Paul, Tays, Melody, Harry e Ron levantaram a mão.

"Ok. Isso quer dizer somente três de nós prestam e vão se importar de saber que vamos ter um andar do quinto prédio separado somente para nós. Merda de popularidade. Merda de Voldemort que acabou com as chances de sermos normais ao atacar nossa maldita casa!" ela estava quase gritando, mas abaixou o tom, quando as palmas para uma garota vinda de Durmstrang cessaram, com ela indo parar em Ravenclaw.

"Não é como se isso tão fosse ruim, Mi. É realmente chata às vezes essa popularidade, mas tem seus benefícios, como receber milhares de presentes de admiradores no dia dos namorados, Natal, Páscoa e etc.!" Nathalye disse, fazendo com que a outra morena levantasse as sobrancelhas e deixasse o assunto morrer.

"Roderick, Jane!" a profª. Tonks anunciou e uma menina alta e muito bonita, com porte aristocrático, com profundos olhos verdes/azuis e longos cabelos castanho-escuros surgiu da porta do Salão, andando até o banquinho e colocando o chapéu na cabeça.

Assim que seu nome foi anunciado, Melody, Paul e Leonard estacarem e derrubassem o que estavam segurando como copos, talheres e outros, fazendo com que alguns olhares voltassem para si.

Quase que imediatamente, ao tocar a cabeça de Jane, o chapéu exclamou "Slytherin!". Poucos aplausos se seguiram, até mesmo da mesa onde ela se sentaria até se formar. Os Roderick eram uma conhecida família atolada até o pescoço nas Artes das Trevas, mais mesmo que algumas das mais obscuras famílias daquela casa, como os Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson e etc.. Assim que a morena se sentou no outro extremo da mesa, Leonard se levantou, pedindo licença. Paul parecia pálido e Melody tinha uma coloração avermelhada no rosto, e seus olhos faiscavam de raiva e ódio.

* * *

A semana se passou e Leonard não foi visto por nenhum de seus amigos. Paul continuava do mesmo jeito, parecendo extremamente preocupado com seu 'irmãozinho', pois estava mais pálido e calado do que jamais esteve, sem animação pra fazer suas brincadeiras de sempre, sem comer direito e sem ficar se agarrando à Nathalye sempre que podia, como faziam freqüentemente durante intervalos de aula ou tempo livre que tinham. Melody também estava com seu modo 'irritada como um urso pardo saindo da hibernação' ligado, já havia socado algumas pessoas nessa semana e quebrado os narizes delas. Sempre que podia, lançava olhares faiscantes para a garota nova, Jane.

Seus amigos não entendiam muito do que se passava entre as duas, mas as ouviram discutindo algumas vezes aos gritos, Melody sempre com um tom irritado e magoado, Jane com um tom culposo. Fora isso, todos estavam preocupados com Lihns, mas nem tanto quanto a loira e o moreno, pois confiavam plenamente na capacidade de Leonard de se defender, tamanha a proficiência de sua alquimia. Afinal, não era por acaso que foi considerado o mais talentoso alquimista do século.

Na sexta-feira, chegaram as delegações de Beauxbatons e Salem, sendo hospedados no quinto prédio, nos andares desocupados abaixo do último andar, que era o andar dos nove "Escolhidos". Quando chegassem as outras três delegações as primeiras informações para o torneio seriam dadas e as inscrições abertas. Não se sabia se eles iriam participar de aulas junto com os alunos de Hogwarts, mas eram vistos pelos corredores com mochilas e pertences para aulas.

No jantar de sábado, as delegações foram apresentadas formalmente aos alunos, com Salem recebendo uma salva de palmas maior que Beauxbatons. Talvez os sorridentes e levemente bronzeados alunos de Salem se mostrassem mais receptivos à aproximação do que os metidos e arrogantes franceses de Beauxbatons.

Pouco depois do início do jantar da sexta-feira seguinte, as portas se abriram minimamente e o que certamente era um colírio para os olhos de todas as meninas (e até para alguns meninos) das três escolas ali presentes entrou no salão. Um menino não muito alto, com cabelos loiros recém-cortados, num corte repicado em todas as direções, com um meio-sorriso de dentes brancos e perfeitos, com braços até fortinhos se dirigindo à mesa de Slytherin.

Chegando lá, ouviu uma discussão em voz baixa de Melody e Jane.

"Mas Mel, eu preciso falar com ele, me explicar!" ela disse num sussurro desesperado.

"Já disse pra não me chamar pelo nome, Roderick, perdeu esse direito há muito! E não vou permitir que..." retrucou num tom de voz ligeiramente mais alto.

"..." o loiro limpou a garganta. "Sabe muito bem que não preciso e não quero ninguém para me defender, maninha. Roderick, está no meu lugar, saia." Todos ali presentes voltaram seu olhar para ele. A morena permaneceu no lugar, olhando-o com uma expressão estupefata, assim como todos os outros oito.

"Lihns?" perguntaram Harry, Ron e Draco ao mesmo tempo. Paul, que estava remexendo a comida no prato sem colocar um grão na boca levantou o rosto bruscamente, procurando o melhor amigo em algum lugar e se surpreendendo com a visão.

"Não, o Barão Sangrento! Quem vocês acham que é, babacas?" parece que o velho Lihns, meio arrogante e com um humor um pouco ácido e sarcástico do quarto ano estava de volta.

Todos ainda o olhavam, sem falar uma única palavra, somente o encarando com os rostos pasmos. Jane não saíra do lugar, continuava olhando o garoto em sua frente, tão bonito e diferente do que se lembrava. A expressão levemente arrogante era a mesma de quando se conheceram há tantos anos, mas ainda conservava o brilho que só ela fora capaz de ver. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, quando uma varinha foi apontada para seu rosto.

"Roderick, não me faça repetir, você está no meu lugar, eu estou faminto e estou dizendo para você levantar o traseiro daí que eu quero jantar." Ela se levantou rapidamente, já ouvira falar o que aquela varinha era capaz de fazer, então preferiu não arriscar.

"Leo, eu..." ela tentou, mas foi ignorada. Vendo que seria mesmo uma tentativa infrutífera, se resignou e, com um suspiro, se dirigiu a outra ponta da mesa, se sentando com suas amigas do sexto ano, Parkinson, Bulstrode, McLachlan e Varja.

Leonard continuou a comer calmamente, com um apetite que não era visto há um tempinho. Com todos continuando a olhá-lo com olhares estranhos, o loiro se irritou e suas mãos começou a brilhar, o poder da alquimia se descontrolando um pouco, transformando os talheres de prata em ouro. Ele olhou-os, suspirou e continuou comendo. Vendo que iria ser vítima de perguntas, tão logo ele cortasse seus amigos, se irritou:

"Olha sei que sou gostoso, lindo E maravilhoso, mas isso já está ficando chato, sabem? Vão procurar o que fazer! Harry, Ron, vão importunar o Draco. Melody vai se agarrar com o Draco numa sala vazia. Nathy, Paul, vão se pegar por algum lugar aí. Tays, vai ler revistas de moda. Sinceramente isso cansa minha beleza. Povo chato, viu?" e se levantou, deixando o prato semi-acabado e saindo do Salão do mesmo modo que entrou.

"Alguém entendeu isso?" perguntou Draco. Ao perceber os olhares maliciosos de Harry e Ron, o loiro fechou a cara e os ameaçou: "Se vierem com alguma gracinha vou amaldiçoá-los até a quinta geração!" sua voz arrastada estava venenosa. O clima quebrou um pouco, fazendo todos rirem. Não se preocuparam mais com Lihns, visto que tinha transformado talheres de prata em ouro com tanta facilidade, ainda mais com sua velha personalidade.

O resto do jantar foi extremamente calmo, sem outros acontecimentos.

* * *

Melody estava indo ao seu quarto, quando escutou um barulho de alguém caindo de escadas. Correu para ver quem era e encontrou sua nova amiga, Sarah Lacroix.

_Flashback:_

_Conheceram-se quando, durante o jantar três dias atrás, ela se levantou para ir atrás de Draco que não tinha aparecido ainda, quando, passando ao lado da mesa onde a delegação de Salem estava, um prato de sopa surgiu do nada, virando em cima de sua saia Prada. Naquele dia seu humor ainda estava horrível, mas antes de começar a gritar com a pessoa, viu uma garota ruiva, baixinha com os olhos verdes pidões marejados._

"_Ai meu Merlin, me desculpe! Juro que não tive intenção! Perdi minha varinha e quando fui ver se estava debaixo do prato, minha colega me cutucou e eu me assustei derrubando o prato! Ai que desastrada que eu sou! Perdoe-me!" a insistência da garota era tamanha e a culpa em seus olhos também, que não resistiu e suspirou, secando-se com um feitiço, logo depois lançando um feitiço para aliviar a dor em suas pernas._

"_Tudo bem, não foi nada. Só vou passar na ala Hospitalar e tudo vai ficar ok." Ela disse e saiu,mas lembrou-se que não sabia ainda onde era a enfermaria. "Quero dizer, iria, se eu soubesse onde é."_

"_Ah, tudo bem! Acho que você notou, mas eu sou meio estabanada, então eu consegui ir parar lá algumas vezes essa semana. Eu faço questão de ir com você, já que fui eu que provoquei isso! Por favor, eu insisto! A propósito, sou Sarah Lacroix!" a garota se apresentou, estendendo a mão e sorrindo._

"_Melody Deneuve." Sentira uma simpatia extrema pela garota no momento em que seus olhos fitaram os orbes verdes cheias de lágrimas. Sorriu e apertou a mão oferecida._

_Fim do Flashback._

"Sarah, de novo! É a quinta vez que eu vejo, que você cai hoje!" exclamou a loira.

"Ah, Srta. Melody! Eu pisei em falso, não vi o degrau..." explicou-se Sarah.

"Já disse para me chamar de Melody! O que acha de vir ao meu quarto, tomarmos um chá e conversarmos um pouco?" perguntou Melody.

"Chá? Não gosto muito, mas seria ótimo conversar!" ela sempre sorridente seguiu a mais velha até o andar de cima. Chegaram ao quarto da loira, que era do lado do quarto do irmão, e ouviram ruídos estranhos. Colaram os ouvidos na porta discretamente, ouvindo gemidos, mas Sarah, como sempre achou um jeito de tropeçar e esbarrar de leve na porta. Os barulhos cessaram.

"O que foi isso?" perguntou uma voz feminina, em meio a ofegos.

"Não deve ter sido nada." Respondeu outra voz. E continuaram de onde tinham parado.

Melody ficou da cor dos cabelos de Sarah, e esta ficou levemente vermelha também. Melody lançou um feitiço no quarto assim que entraram para que não fosse 'incomodadas' pelo barulho do quarto ao lado, se sentou numa mesa com a ruiva e se puseram a conversar.

* * *

O jantar tinha acabado de terminar, Paul estava sentado em um dos bancos das fontes do Pátio Superior, encarando o reflexo da lua na água límpida. Sentia-se extremamente confuso com tudo que estava acontecendo, com Lihns nessa mudança repentina, o aparecimento de Jane e tudo o mais. Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo duas mãos quentes e familiares em seus ombros, fazendo uma massagem relaxante. Ouviu a voz de Nathalye em seu ouvido.

"O que te preocupa tanto, _bright eyes_?" ela o chamou pelo apelido antigo, da época de quando namoravam.

"Não é nada, _brunette_." Ele respondeu também usando o apelido da morena. Suspirou de novo. "É só que... Eu sempre fui acostumado a protegê-lo desde o primeiro ano, quando Gryffindors o importunavam por ele ser menor que todos os outros, ou por qualquer outro cara mais velho que queria se aproveitar dele de uma forma... _sexual_ por ele ser mais delicadinho, frágil, quase como uma menina nas palavras deles. No quarto ano ele começou a se defender melhor e já não precisava tanto de mim. Ano passado e ficou tão retraído que ninguém se aproximava muito, já que, como ele não respondia ou reagia de qualquer forma, não tinha 'graça' fazer nada. Mas ainda sim, eu... Sempre tive de protegê-lo de tudo e todos, eu lembro que eu o abraçava de noite, como eu faria como um filho meu, depois dele acordar dos pesadelos e acariciava sua cabeça, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem e agora..."

Ele ficou com os olhos marejados. Percebia-se que o moreno realmente amava e se importava com o melhor amigo.

"Shii, calma. Ele sabe se defender muito bem, só você não via isso." ele abriu a boca para retrucar. "Eu sei, não estou te julgando nem nada do tipo. Mas você sempre azarava qualquer um que chegasse perto, não dando chance para ele mesmo fazer algo."

"..." ele não disse nada, visto que esse peso, essa preocupação era tudo culpa sua. E ele iria enfrentar a situação, mesmo que fosse difícil. "Você tem razão, Nathy. Por Merlin, eu pareço um pai coruja que está preocupado pela filhinha estar namorando pela primeira vez. Acho que vou para o meu quarto... Preciso mesmo relaxar um pouco, tomar um longo banho de banheira." Ele suspirou de novo.

Ela se sentou no colo do moreno, com as pernas envolvendo a cintura dele, com o rosto perigosamente próximo do dele. Paul sentia o hálito quente da outra contra sua boca e os seios fartos contra seu corpo. Sorriu, as preocupações o abandonando por alguns minutos, ou talvez por horas, enquanto carregava a garota no colo, indo para o seu quarto no quinto prédio.

* * *

Harry também estava dando uma esfriada na cabeça. Discutira com Cho, sua 'namorada' atual, depois do jantar. A oriental estava querendo que ele a assumisse perante a escola toda, sendo que ele havia dito que não a amava. Mas quem não queria ter um _affaire_ com um dos 'escolhidos'? Apesar de sempre parecer durão, que adorava tudo que a 'fama' trazia. A verdade é que ainda tinha alguns princípios e odiava ser assediado por seu nome, e não por quem era de verdade. Olhou para a lua, que estava em seu auge, completamente cheia e suspirou. Ouviu passos atrás de si e já imaginou quem era.

"Como me encontrou?" perguntou ele a pessoa atrás de si.

"Qual é, Harry. Somos melhores amigos, não é como se eu não te conhecesse. Simplesmente imaginei que você gostaria desse lugar, vim parar aqui. E cá está você." Disse Hermione, sentando-se no banquinho ao lado do amigo.

"Tem razão. Não há quem me conheça melhor que você... Onde está o Ron?" perguntou ele.

"Disse que tinha certeza que você estava bem, que provavelmente estava se agarrando com alguma outra menina, pra esfriar a cabeça depois do barraco da Chang." Ela torceu o nariz.

"Por que essa cara? Não é como se eu não fosse desprezível o suficiente para fazer isso. Não é surpresa pra ninguém quão canalha eu sou." Ele riu, culpado.

Ela simplesmente sorriu pra ele de volta, pegando na mão em sua mão, ao mesmo tempo em que observava a lua junto do moreno. Harry a olhou, a luz lunar lhe conferia um brilho estupendo, realçando a forma perfeita das maçãs do rosto da menina, seus lábios delicados, seus olhos brilhantes e seu cabelo esvoaçante com a brisa noturna. Seu sorriso faiscou mais ainda quando Hermione voltou seu olhar para ele.

"Mas ninguém conhece o _meu_ Harry. Que é doce, gentil, odeia toda essa palhaçada de fama, que só desejaria uma chance de ser normal uma vez na vida, que pudesse encontrar uma namorada que o queira pelo que ele é, não pelo que ele, inconscientemente fez quando era um bebê todo melecado de baba. Que daria tudo para proteger seus amigos e todos aqueles que ama. Não, esse Harry, só eu tive o privilégio de conhecer e conversar. Você não é um canalha, muito menos desprezível, Harry. Isso é só uma máscara que você encontrou, pois assim, você poderia viver em paz, sem se importar em desapontar o mundo por você ser quem é, ou desapontar ao Ron, que com certeza é desprezível. Não há nenhum mal em querer ser aceito." Ela sorriu e corou, pelas coisas que havia dito.

"Obrigado." Ele respondeu.

"Pelo quê?

"Por ser minha amiga, por existir, por estar sempre aqui pra me erguer do chão, por tudo." Ele sorriu, acariciando o rosto da castanha. Seus olhos se fixaram durante longos segundos e, involuntariamente, eles se aproximaram, bocas entreabertas, olhos semicerrados. Harry pareceu perceber o que estava fazendo, e se aproximou mais da garota, mas dando um beijo em sua testa. Ela cerrou os olhos fortemente, sentindo-se ser puxada para o peito forte do amigo, sentindo o perfume amadeirado que ele exalava. Abraçou-o de volta, seu coração batendo tão forte quanto o dele. "Vamos entrar, está tarde e o Filch com aquela gata insuportável já devem estar patrulhando os corredores." Eles foram abraçados até os respectivos quartos.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Melody se levantou e foi ao quarto ao lado, como sempre, para pegar a escova de cabelos do irmão emprestada. Fez uma careta de nojo ao ver que, quem estava na cama do seu irmão na noite anterior, era uma das amiguinhas nojentas de Pansy, Melyssa Varja. Ainda torcendo o nariz, foi até a cabeceira da cama e pegou a bendita escova, começando a pentear as madeixas. Quando já estava terminando, uma bela ave negra pousou na janela aberta do quarto estendendo a pata com uma carta. Na frente estava escrito: _Leo_. Só havia uma pessoa no mundo que mandaria uma carta a seu irmão usando esse apelido. Terminou de pentear seus cabelos com violência e se conteve para não bater a porta com força. Entrou em seu quarto de novo e encontrou Draco, que havia dormido lá, somente com a calça do uniforme.

"Bom dia, amor." Ele estranhou quando a garota o afastou, pegando a blusa e a saia e enfiando no corpo de qualquer jeito, executando um feitiço rápido em sua roupa e cabelo para deixá-los fabulosos como de costume.

"BOM DIA? NÃO TO VENDO NADA DE BOM!" ela gritou.

"Nossa, o que houve para você ficar irritada desse jeito? Ainda não são nem sete e meia!" ele exclamou.

"IRRITADA! VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ME VIU IRRITADA, DRACO MALFOY! VOCÊ NUNCA ME VIU IRRITADA! AH, MAS HOJE O ALMOÇO VAI SER RUIM! SABE QUAL VAI SER O PRATO?"

"Não, amorzinho da minha vida. Qual vai ser o prato?" perguntou ele com uma expressão sarcástica. Talvez ele tivesse errado em falar com a namorada desse jeito, ainda mais com ela nesse estado, mas não suportava ataques e chiliques que mulheres normalmente fazem. Viu a loira parar a meio caminho da porta, respirar fundo, com a mão no bolso da saia, certamente segurando a varinha.

"Galinha assada, da _pior_ qualidade." sibilou. Assim que ela disse isso, Draco viu que ia dar merda, já que sempre que brigava ou se irritava com alguma das outras garotas de Slytherin ela usava o termo 'galinha'. Bufando resignado, saiu do mesmo jeito que se encontrava, talvez não conseguisse contê-la se fosse se arrumar ainda. Quando saiu do quarto, Melody já estava na escada, seus saltos fazendo um barulho alto e irritante ao descê-las com fúria. Correu atrás dela, tentando segurá-la pelo braço, mas não adiantou e ainda ganhou uma A_zaração Ferreteante_, seguido de um "Se você tentar me impedir, Draco Malfoy, corto suas bolas e dou pros Testrálios comerem!", fazendo com que ele só a seguisse sem falar nada.

Eles entraram no prédio de Slytherin, afinal, mesmo que tivessem quartos separados, ainda eram da casa, por isso tinham a senha para entrar. Melody subiu rapidamente até o dormitório feminino do sexto ano, abrindo a porta com violência, surpreendendo Pansy, Millicent e Lucy, que estavam em trajes comprometedores (vulgo calcinha e soutien), e deram gritinhos pelo susto, mas logo depois se deram risinhos ao ver o estado me que o loiro se encontrava. Estreitou os olhos para as três, que se calaram ao ver o brilho assassino no olhar dela. Andou pelo quarto, olhando tudo com uma expressão de asco, até parar na frente da cama que estava desarrumada, esperando sua dona. Quando a referida, Jane, apareceu, com a saia do uniforme e um soutien preto, penteando o cabelo e logo depois o secando com um feitiço, fazendo com que ele ficasse liso e perfeito como sempre.

"Melody, o qu..." ela começou, mas foi interrompida quando a loira apontou a varinha para seu pescoço. Estava com tanta raiva que suas narinas estavam dilatando enquanto respirava.

"Cala a boca e escute muito bem que eu não vou falar de novo. Pare. De. Incomodar. O. Meu. Irmão! Ela não precisa sofrer de novo o que sofreu na sua mão! Não quero saber os motiv... Parkinson, tira as garras de cima dele!" ela se interrompeu e gritou, vendo que a garota tentava chegar perto do loiro. "Não quero saber os motivos que te levaram a se fingir de morta por dois anos, quero mesmo é que você vá à merda. Só deixe Leonard em paz. Senã... Estou avisando, Parkinson! Senão eu arranco seus dentes um por um e depois te viro do avesso, sua vadia!"

"..." por um momento, Jane se sentiu amedrontada diante da fúria de Melody. Mas não era escorpiana à toa. Deu um sorriso torto irônico e destilou todo o veneno que possuía. "Ora, mas que equívoco, não? Se eu me lembro bem, seu irmão disse ontem à noite que não precisava da ajuda de ninguém, que sabia se defender sozinho. Por que não continua a defender seu namoradinho burro das mãos bobas de todas as garotas de Hogwarts? Ou melhor, das que você consegue ver, por que, você sabe, não é? Loiras não são muito conhecidas por sua inteligência, de vez em quando por beleza... Então, por que não para de torrar meu saco, e vai caçar um espelho pra poder se arrumar, putinha?" ela deu um sorriso vitorioso quando viu a loira de queixo caído. Logo se recuperando, ia retrucar, mas se virou, e um raio rosa-choque saiu de sua varinha, acertando Pansy. A garota criou um bico, com suas pernas e braços enchendo de penas, além de uma crista vermelha no topo da cabeça. Ela começou a chorar e saiu correndo do quarto.

"Eu te avisei, galinha. Já disse para não provocar, Roderick. Eu levantei a sua ficha, prevendo que poderia usar algo contra você. Soube que teve que realizar N.O.M.s antes de sua transferência para cá fosse efetivada... Afinal em Beauxbatons os exames são no sexto ano, não é? Para quem estava me chamando de burra agora, acho que seis N.O.M.s é um número baixo não?" ela estampou um sorriso falso na cara, usando um tom dissimulado na voz. "Ah, espere, me esqueci quantos eu obtive... Quanto foram mesmo, amorzinho?"

"10, Melody." Draco odiava barracos, e revirou os olhos pela 'brincadeira' que a namorada estava fazendo.

"Ah, foi isso mesmo." Seu sorriso alargou mais. "Dez é quase o dobro de seis, se não me engano... Acho que VOCÊ, _queridinha_, não pode falar nada de mim. Eu sou trilhões de vezes mais bonita, esperta e inteligente. Então não me venha com piadinhas, saiba que nada irá funcionar comigo por que estarei sempre a um passo a sua frente." Ela terminou com um tom frio.

"Ora, sua cadela..."

Mas não chegou a terminar a frase, pois já fora atingida por um feitiço. Um sabão apareceu do nada e enfiou-se em sua boca, esfregando-se na sua língua. Foi atingida por outro feitiço, que fez com que seus cabelos longos e lisos se enrolassem em um Black-power, e recebendo uma maquiagem digna de uma drag-queen de quinta, ou de um travesti de beira de esquina. Melody saiu andando pra fora do quarto, arrastando Draco pela mão, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, realmente, sua técnicas de humilhação estavam cada vez melhores, já que ouvia as risadas de Mclachlan e Bulstrode, assim como o barulho de uma máquina fotográfica. Ouviu ainda o barulho de algo sendo cuspido, assim como um grito de pura raiva.

"NÃO PENSE QUE ISSO ACABOU, DENEUVE! ISSO VAI TER VOLTA, ESCREVA O QUE EU DIGO! PAREM DE TIRAR FOTOS!"

Melody simplesmente riu e continuou andando, voltando ao dormitório para terminar de se arrumar.

* * *

Leonard acordou mais ou menos na hora em que sua irmã saiu do quarto bufando. Não que ela tivesse feito muito barulho, mas ele tinha o sono leve mesmo. Levantou-se, saindo mansamente do abraço pegajoso que a garota mantinha em si, dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Pensou em relaxar com um banho de banheira, mas do jeito que era e no estado em que seus sentimentos estavam, acabou indo ao chuveiro. A água fria era um bálsamo para seus músculos tensos, o que era estranho, já que muita gente preferia água quente nesses momentos. Sentindo a água escorrer pelo seu corpo, suspirou, encostando a cabeça na parede.

Ficou um bom tempo, parado, simplesmente pensando na sua vida, talvez o mesmo que ficaria se tivesse ido à banheira. Sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Tinha plena noção de que havia perdido a primeira aula e o começo da segunda, mas não se importou muito. Ele realizara a proeza de cursar doze matérias em seus N.O.M.s e tirar um 'Ótimo' em todas elas. E sabia que tinha que se preparar para as Seletivas para o Torneio, mas num ataque de prepotência, riu, pensando que isso era outra coisa que realmente não precisava.

Respirou fundo, resolvendo não ficar morto para o mundo naquele banheiro o dia inteiro. Secou-se, parando em frente ao espelho, observando sua silhueta. Tinha mudado tanto no prazo de uma semana que tinha até se assustado. O reflexo do espelho, parecendo ler seus pensamentos, sorriu tortamente e falou:

"Talvez tenha mudado por fora. Mas e quanto ao interior? Sei que se sente o mesmo. Sei que o que você mais quer é correr pro seu quarto quando der na telha e chorar, com ou sem motivo como fazia antes. Sei que o que você quer é que essa garota vá embora, não ter contato com ela nunca mais. Sei que sente falta das suas roupas antigas, confortáveis e discretas, que não se sente confortável com essas novas roupas, feitas especialmente para chamar atenção e passar uma impressão de 'sou sexy'. Sei também que tudo o que você mais quer é aceitar conversar com _ela_, perdoá-_la_, tê-_la_ em seus braços, sentiu seu cheiro de novo. Mas seu orgulho não permite. Você _ainda_ a ama. Errar é humano, ela não devia ter feito o que fez, mas converse com ela e ouça o que ela tem a dizer." O espelho tocou o fundo da sua alma com essas palavras. Olhava incrédulo para seu reflexo que continuava sorrindo. Não admitia metade daquilo, mas a dor que sentia em seu coração lhe dizia que era tudo verdade.

"..."

"Não seja covarde, vá e fale com ela. Pode ter certeza que seu eu pudesse, eu faria isso. Mas afinal, sou apenas um reflexo." O espelho o irritou profundamente. Primeiro por estar certo e segundo por tê-lo chamado de covarde. Pegou sua varinha e o explodiu. Vestiu sua roupa com raiva, e saiu pisando fundo, as palavras de seu reflexo ainda ecoando na sua cabeça.

"Espelho idiota." Ele resmungou ao bater a porta do quarto.

* * *

Ooooi pessoal! ;D

Bom, como eu prometi, aqui está o capítulo 3, o maior que eu já escrevi! Muahahahaha! Enfim, dei o meu melhor para escrevê-lo, e prometo tentar postar a cada terça-feira, ok?

Espero que gostem de ler, assim como gostei de escrevê-lo! ;D

Vou colocar aí embaixo o as 'características' das novas personagens, Sarah e Jane... Os mais espertos devem ter adivinhado que essa relação LeonardXJaneXMelody ainda vai dar o que falar, não é?

Agora quanto à Sarah... Bom, vão ter que esperar pra ver!

**

* * *

**

Nome

: Sarah Vivian Lacroix

**Idade**: 15 (no começo), 16 (depois).

**Aniversário**: 09/12. Sagitário.

**Casa**: Veio da Academia de Feitiçaria de Salem.

**Família**: Nickolas Steven Lacroix (irmão), Joseph Adrien Lacroix (pai, morto), Adele Jamie Lacroix (mãe, morta). Puro-sangue.

**Aparência**: Olhos verdes, da cor do mar, cabelos ruivos, MUITO ruivos, da cor de fogo mesmo, com uma franja meio repicada, pro lado direito, longo, no meio das costas, ondulado, cortado em "V" atrás. 1,63 de altura e pesa 53 kg. Tem o corpo bem proporcional, seios fartos, cintura fina e quadris avantajados. Corpo estilo violão, pernas grossas. Enfim, uma mulher de parar o trânsito e pra falarem "Êpa!". Pele muito branca, de aparência leitosa e frágil. Bochechas sempre com uma cor rosa-bebê, como se tivesse passado maquiagem. Boca e narizes finos e delicados, os lábios vermelhinhos e cheios. Os olhos são meio saltadinhos, que nem os do irmão. Tem um rostinho inocente muito fofo, dá vontade de pegá-la e levá-la pra casa.

**Personalidade**: Totalmente maluca, essa é a primeira impressão que têm de Sarah. Gosta de fazer amizades, de sempre estar rodeada de amigos, não importa a cor, sexo, casa e etc. É extremamente livre, de vez em quando é chamada pelo irmão de "força irrepreensível da natureza", não para quieta, é muito agitada, hiperativa, é a palavra certa. Tem uma impulsão por fazer besteiras, ou coisas que a prejudicam ou que magoam quem ela ama. Não que ela seja maldosa, simplesmente faz sem pensar. E quando magoa um ente querido, é difícil que a reconciliação venha de sua parte, não que ela seja covarde, só se sente envergonhada pelo que fez, ao se dar conta da "merda", e não consegue olha pra pessoa sem se sentir péssima. Alegre e cativante, costuma ser muito romântica, alimentando sonhos e fantasias de amor. É independente, extrovertida, cativante e simpática. Mas também pode assumir diversas facetas, dependendo do humor: doce e suave, inteligente e culta, romântica e fogosa. Não pensa muito antes de fazer as maiores maluquices, como pular de _bungee-jump_ da Torre de Astronomia, ou nadar com a Lula-gigante no Lago Negro. Assim como o irmão, adora viajar pela "_Hellmans Air Lines_".

**Animal?**: Nenhum.

* * *

**Nome**: Jane Elizabeth Roderick

**Idade**: 16 (no começo), 17 (depois).

**Aniversário**: 31/10. Escorpião.

**Casa**: Slytherin.

**Família**: Magnolia Anita Roderick (mãe),Maurice Oliver Roderick (pai), Alexander Benjamin Roderick (irmão).

**Aparência**: Tem a pele levemente morena e macia, olhos bem delineados e de cor azulada. Os cabelos sedosos e bem cuidados são lisos, de coloração castanho-escura, são quase pretos. O comprimento chega a pouco abaixo da cintura e é todo repicado. O corpo é proporcional à altura, possuindo curvas bem definidas, seios fartos e coxas levemente grossas, nada em exagero. Jane tem 1,72m de altura e 53 kg. Gosta de manter as longas madeixas soltas, e quando prende, faz um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça ou uma trança. Seu rosto é delicado e tem traços hispânicos. Lábios cheios e rubros fazem dela uma mulher totalmente 'caliente'.

**Personalidade:** Enigmática e magnética, misteriosa e desconfiada. Muito da impressão que passa é verdadeira, mas não se engane: você estará diante de uma pessoa honesta, fiel e verdadeira. Leal como ela só, é ótimo tê-la como amiga. E é melhor que seja assim. Tê-la como inimiga pode ser muito perigoso. Extremamente sensível, seus sentimentos são muito intensos e seu temperamento não é nada fácil. Normalmente é dominada por paixões intensas, mas quando ama, é para sempre, não hesitando em proteger a pessoa amada, nem que tenha que fazer uma coisa horrível e totalmente repugnante a seu ver, como traição e etc.. Se quiser, pode destruir alguém, sabendo de todos os seus complexos e podendo derrubá-lo com poucas palavras. É... É melhor ser amigo dela, que por sinal sabe dar o máximo de si numa amizade. Sendo tão fiel, cobra fidelidade com um ciúme doentio. Muito reservada e misteriosa, podemos dizer que ninguém a conhecerá totalmente. Mesmo que seja numa situação vergonhosa, nunca sinta pena dela, pois se levantará rapidamente, e não será mais ela a destruída, e sim você. Nunca esquece traições, desfeitas, aniversários esquecidos e etc. e quando você menos esperar ela virá com uma vingança cruel, mesmo se for contra um ente querido.

**Animal?**: Uma águia negra, Wanda.

* * *

Beem, é isso!

Hope you enjoy!

;D

Melody M. Malfoy!

PS: Disponibilizei as fotos dos Personagens na minha conta do Photobucket, quem quiser conhecê-los, procure meu username Melody-M.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Título: Fatally Slytherins.

Shipper: Diversos.

Summary: Nove crianças nasceram predestinadas a provocar a queda do Lorde das Trevas por uma profecia feita por Trelawney. Hogwarts foi destruída na guerra e agora se mudou para a cidade de Los Angeles. O que será que eles vão aprontar? OOC, UA, contém OCs.

Disclaimer: O universo de Harry Potter não me pertence, nem a história original, que foram frutos das cabeças insanas de, respectivamente, J.K. Rowling e Paul Cezaronni (até o 2º capítulo, muito da história original foi mudado, como shippers e etc.). Não ganho P- nenhuma com isso, só espero receber reviews! ^^

* * *

No mês seguinte, durante o café da manhã de uma quarta-feira, a diretora chamou a atenção de todos com um bater do seu garfo na taça. Logo que se fez silêncio, o que demorou um pouco, visto que naquele momento, seis escolas estavam reunidas juntas, McGonagall pronunciou-se:

"Perdoem-me por interromper o café da manhã de vocês, mas os jurados do torneio, os professores de Alquimia das seis escolas, acabaram de me informar que os participantes já foram escolhidos!" um burburinho se espalhou rapidamente pelo salão, fazendo com que mesmo os pensamentos de cada um fossem inaudíveis. A mulher encostou a varinha na garganta, e falou, com a voz magicamente ampliada. "Por favor, sei que é um momento de muita excitação, mas peço que se controlem para que possamos dar continuidade logo a essa refeição."

O salão se silenciou novamente.

"Obrigado pela colaboração de todos. Assim, como os participantes já foram eleitos, também foram escolhidas as provas, que serão três, as quais os alunos escolhidos terão de enfrentar. A primeira prova consistirá em uma demonstração perante os nossos jurados e de todas as escolas da extensão dos seus poderes e de sua capacidade, realizando uma série de tarefas que o seu juiz determinar. No dia, 17 de novembro, seu juiz será escolhido dentre os jurados, não podendo ser da mesma escola que a sua, para impedir favoritismos." Ela fez uma pausa.

"A segunda prova será informada assim que se der o término da primeira, e assim por diante. Agora, vamos aos competidores. Do Instituto de Bruxaria Cartier Volant, do Canadá, o participante é... Hm... temos uma participante! Que é Heloise Bernard!"

Uma garota morena de pele branca se levantou da mesa de sua escola, colocando um raro sorriso em seu rosto, enquanto recebia as palmas entusiasmadas de seus colegas e das outras escolas.

"Da Academia de Magia de Salem, o participante é... Nickolas Lacroix!"

Todos os alunos presentes de Salem se levantaram num rugido de vitória, como se já tivessem ganhado a competição, quando um loiro se levantou, tímido pela reação dos colegas. Os outros alunos, aborrecidos pela prepotência de Salem, bateram poucas palmas.

"Da Escola de Magia do Cruzeiro do Sul, a participante é... Lúcia Davis!"

Uma menina negra, com feições fortes e um belo sorriso branco, levantou-se fazendo graças como reverencias, balançando seus cachos negros, recebendo muitos aplausos, principalmente pela sua beleza incomum.

"Do Instituto Durmstrang de Magia e Bruxaria, a participante é..." Pausa dramática. "Maria Adler!"

Uma menina ariana¹ se levantou e foi aplaudida, mostrando a todos um rosto tímido e um belo sorriso.

"Da Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons, o participante é... Auguste Lefebvre!"

Um francês de Beauxbatons se levantou com um sorriso arrogante no rosto, recebendo praticamente só os aplausos de sua escola.

"E agora, por fim... O participante do XXI Torneio Interescolar de Alquimia da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts..." ela parou de falar de repente, aumentando a curiosidade de todos os seus alunos. Ela sorriu. "É..." pausou de novo, para a completa aflição de todos. "Leonard Deneuve!"

Ninguém pareceu acreditar muito, alguns pareciam não ter escutado direito, outros ainda esperavam a diretora falar, mas quando finalmente a ficha caiu, as quatro casas de Hogwarts explodiram em aplausos, gritos e vivas. Leonard se levantou com um sorriso gigante no rosto e agradeceu os aplausos.

"Agora se os senhores e senhoritas puderem vir aqui um momento..." McGonagall disse assim que ela mesma terminou de aplaudir. Esperou que eles se aproximassem e Filch surgiu detrás de uma porta na lateral do Salão trazendo uma caixa com aparência delicada. Ele entregou para a mulher e se retirou. A diretora abriu a caixa, revelando seis braceletes. "Estes braceletes são imbuídos de uma magia inibidora de poderes. Vocês não podem usar seus poderes no intervalo de uma prova e outra, já que isso pode resultar numa evolução de seus poderes. Por isso, usarão esses braceletes dia e noite, com eles perdendo efeito somente no dia da prova e sendo ativados novamente depois da conclusão das tarefas. Agora peguem seu respectivo bracelete e coloquem no braço que mais usam."

Cada um esticou a mão, pegando o bracelete, Verde e prata, representando Slytherin por Hogwarts, Azul e branco, representando Beauxbatons, Preto e dourado, representando Salem, Vermelho e bronze, representando Durmstrang, Verde e azul, representando Cruzeiro do Sul e Laranja e cinza representando Cartier Volant.

Assim que colocaram, sentindo uma breve tontura, alguns tentaram usar os poderes, mas viu que realmente não conseguiam usá-los. Receberam mais uma salva de palmas, sentando-se em seus lugares, e assim o café da manhã continuou.

* * *

Melody sentira Tays estranha durante todo o café da manha, permanecendo assim durante o almoço também. Não respondia suas perguntas, ou, se respondia, era com um 'sim', 'não' ou 'talvez'. Na verdade, ela estava com o comportamento estranho há umas duas semanas, mas nunca estava muito disponível, já que Sarah estava sempre atrás dela, requisitando sua atenção e cuidados, aquela menina era um desastre, conseguia cair e derrubar coisas como ninguém. A loira viu a amiga saindo do Salão com seu andar desfilado e correu atrás dela. Chamou-a, mas quando ouviu sua voz, a garota somente apertou o passo, como se estivesse fugindo dela. Foi aí que Melody estranhou mais ainda e correu atrás dela. Quando a alcançou, segurou-a pelo braço, forçando a morena a encará-la. Assustou-se um pouco com a raiva no rosto da amiga, o que raramente era visto.

"Best, o que tá acontecendo com você? Você tá muito estranha comigo há uns dias, não me responde, não fala comigo! O que houve?" ela perguntou.

"Ora, está falando comigo agora, Melody? Engraçado! Não me venha com essa de 'Best'!"

"Por que está dizendo isso? Você que ficou estranha comigo do nada, não me lembro de ter feito nada de errado!"

"Exatamente! É isso que eu quero dizer! Se pelo menos fosse algo de errado tava tudo bem! Mas o problema é que você não fez nada!" Tays exclamou, gesticulando enquanto falava.

"Como assim?" perguntou Melody.

"Desde que você conheceu essa Sarah, você não fala mais comigo, não anda mais comigo! A gente não conversa mais, aquelas conversas de horas que a gente tinha antes, tomando chá no meu ou no seu quarto, fazendo piadas sobre como parecíamos duas velhas..." ela virou de costas e encolheu os ombros. A loira virou-a para si e viu que a amiga estava chorando. "É que... O Paul e a Nathy estão mais grudados que nunca, você só anda com a Sarah e a Mione tá sempre junto do Harry e do Ron... Eu me sinto só, sabe? Não tenho com quem conversar, você sabe do meu problema em fazer amigos! Eu só... sinto falta da minha melhor amiga..." ela suspirou e se entregou a um abraço que a outra lhe oferecia.

"Tay, se é esse o problema, por que não avisou? Você é a irmã morena que eu não tive! Como eu pude ser tão idiota!" ela praguejou.

"Mas Mel..."

"Não tem mais, eu prometo que vou trabalhar nisso, vou conversar com a Sarah, falar pra ela que eu não poderei passar mais tanto tempo com ela, que vou dividir o meu tempo entre vocês duas..."

"Eu não queria criar essa confusão toda, você sabe, eu só falo mesmo quando não agüento mais. Eu sinto tanto sua falta, Best..."

"Não tem problema já disse! Mas algo me diz que não é só isso que tá te incomodando, é?" perguntou Melody com a sobrancelha franzida.

"Não." Ela suspirou novamente. "É que... Eu e o Ant brigamos de novo."

"Bom, isso não é lá muita novidade, né? Vocês brigam a cada hora que se vêem." Ela rolou brevemente os olhos.

"Mas dessa vez, foi tipo, sério. Ele me viu conversando com o McMillan de Hufflepuff sobre um trabalho de Herbologia e quando nos despedimos, ele me beijou no rosto, fazendo com que o Ant dissesse que eu to traindo ele, que ele era corno, enfim, deu o maior barraco e disse que nunca mais quer me ver na vida dele, que pra ele eu to morta, que não existo mais." Ela começou a querer chorar de novo.

"Ai, amiga, mas sempre que vocês brigam, um fala isso para o outro mas no dia seguinte já estão juntos de novo."

"Eu sei, mas... Eu tenha a nítida impressão de que dessa vez é pra sempre. Se eu soubesse, nunca teria ido conversar com o Ernie sobre esse maldito trabalho! Oh, eu o amo tanto! Não acredito que ele terminou comigo por uma coisa tão idiota como essa!"

"Bom, amiga, não posso fazer muita coisa para te ajudar, mas tenho algo que com certeza vai te animar! Sabe o que chegou essa manhã para mim?"

"O quê?" a morena perguntou apaticamente.

"A nova Vogue! Pense naquelas roupas maravilhosas, só esperando para serem nossas?" Melody disse isso com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto, fazendo com que isso atiçasse a curiosidade de Tays.

"Nova Vogue?"

"Uhum!"

"Onde tá?" ela se agitou, olhando de um lado para outro, dando pequenos pulinhos sem sair do lugar, olhando atrás da loira, dentro dos bolsos desta.

"Calma aí, oh gazela! Para de saltitar e me segue!" elas deram as mãos e saíram andando, com a amizade finalmente restaurada.

* * *

Melody se dirigia ao Pátio Inferior, onde, no dia anterior, havia marcado um encontro com Sarah, para conversar com ela, como prometera à Tays. Sentou-se na beirada de uma fonte, tocando a água com os dedos, sentindo-a quente em seus dedos. O sol da Califórnia era quente, obviamente, muito mais quente que no norte da Escócia, onde a antiga Hogwarts se localizava e mesmo amenizado pela brisa fresca que passava por ali, agitando seus cabelos, já sentia seu pescoço se tornando pegajoso de suor, já que ainda não se acostumara com o calor dos Estados Unidos.

Sarah estava atrasada, como sempre. A loira bufou, mas logo sorriu. Apegara-se muito àquela baixinha, que supria a necessidade de proteger alguém que havia adquirido desde que seu irmão (que agora não precisava mais) se fechara em sua bolha particular.

Esperou uns cinco minutos e já estava ficando impaciente, quando ouviu a voz da ruiva ao longe. Estavam perto das escadas de acesso ao Pátio. Sarah conversava com alguém, voz masculina, aparentemente, que passava à Melody uma sensação de paz, conforto. Ouviu passos, enfim, na escada e se dirigiu ao local. Mas algo em sua mente deu um estalo. Sarah estava falando e descendo as escadas ao mesmo tempo? Ah não...

Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas, quando a garota arranjou algum lugar para tropeçar, caindo em queda livre pela escada, seu corpo sendo aparado pelo de Melody, que se movera, impedindo a amiga de se machucar muito.

"Ai... Mel?" ela esfregou o cotovelo. A loira estava embaixo dela com uma expressão dolorida.

"Sarah!" o menino com quem a ruiva conversava agora corria até elas, se apressando em tirá-la de cima da outra. "Olha aí Sarah! Você sabe que não consegue falar e descer uma escada ao mesmo tempo! Sai de cima dela!" ele era loiro, olhos azuis e tinha os mesmos olhos ligeiramente saltados como a ruiva. "Você está bem?" depois de tirar a irmã do caminho, ele estendeu a mão para ela, com uma expressão intensa e preocupada. Ela se pegou olhando perdidamente para aquela imensidão azul que o garoto tinha em seus olhos. Ele continuou olhando-a, face a face, e ela resolveu falar alguma coisa, antes que ele achasse que ela era retardada.

"Ai... Acho que sim..." ela aceitou a mão dele, se levantando. Assim que apoiou o pé direito no chão, ela sentiu uma dor muito forte, perdendo o equilíbrio, e só não foi ao chão por que os braços fortes do loiro a seguraram.

"Tem certeza?" ele perguntou.

"Hm, não. Ai, acho que torci o tornozelo." Ele ajudou-a a se sentar na fonte.

"Não parece estar tão mal. Ah!" ele deu um tapa em sua própria testa. "Que falta de educação! Desculpe-me, eu sou Nickolas Lacroix, irmão dessa coisa estabanada aí." Ele olhou feio para a irmã, mas sorriu ao voltar seu olhar para ela.

"Prazer, Melody Deneuve." Melody retribuiu o sorriso. Tentou se levantar de novo, mas não conseguiu. Nickolas a segurou de novo.

"Parece que me enganei. Vamos ver esse pé." Ele a sentou de novo, abaixando-se para tirar o sapato dela, um scarpin vermelho Prada. Ela gemeu de dor apenas com o toque dele e ele fez uma careta de preocupação. "É, a coisa não está muito boa..." ele levantou os olhos e olhou em volta como se procurasse por algo. Arregalou os olhos, achando o que procurava, um vaso de plantas, com enormes folhas verdes. Cortou uma delas bem rente ao caule, tocando-a com a varinha, fazendo com que uma nova folha surgisse. Transfigurou a folha em uma bandagem, com a qual prendeu firmemente, mas com delicadeza no tornozelo da loira.

Algo que ocorreu desde que Nickolas a levantou estava incomodando. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu rosto. As únicas vezes foram quando ele ralhou com a irmã e quando foi cortar a folha. Isso a incomodava um pouco, pois o olhar dele era intenso, profundo, e também por que sentia algo quando olhava em seus olhos. Algo quente, que surgia em seu peito e a fazia querer cantar. Sacudiu de leva a cabeça para tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça, afinal, era comprometida, namorava Draco Malfoy e o amava, não amava? A única coisa em que Melody conseguia pensar naquele momento era que aqueles olhos eram lindos.

Ele estendeu a mão de novo, levantando-a. "É melhor irmos à enfermaria, assim, madame Pomfrey pode curá-la." Disse, ainda olhando-a fundo. Ela tentou se locomover mas, mesmo com o tornozelo firmemente enfaixado, não conseguia dar uma passo sem gemer de dor. Tentou andar mais uma vez, mas sentiu uma pontada aguda no pé e foi ao chão novamente, ou quase, por que sentiu os braços fortes do loiro segurando-a, antes que conseguisse encostar um dedo no chão. Vendo que ela não conseguiria dar um passo, Nickolas a levantou em seus braços, se dirigindo à enfermaria.

Por todo o percurso, eles conversaram, com Nickolas sempre oferecendo um sorriso sincero para ela. Melody sentia o seu perfume delicado e doce e se pegava pensando em coisas que uma garota comprometida não deveria pensar. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo que se sentisse mal por tais pensamentos, aquele perfume e a proximidade com o garoto a fazia ofegar. Porém, interpretando a respiração acelerada dela como um indício de dor, ele apressou o passo, chegando à enfermaria na metade do tempo que levaria normalmente.

Madame Pomfrey analisou o tornozelo de Melody, encontrando uma torção feia, mas fácil de curar,contudo, ela teria que passar a noite ali, por precaução. Eles se despediram, com Nickolas falando que passara tempo demais fora de seus livros e anotações. Afinal, tinha que se preparar para o torneio e Sarah o tinha convencido a sair apenas por alguns instantes, para descansar um pouco a mente. Ela respondeu que tudo bem, contanto que ele voltasse a procurá-la para conversarem novamente. Isso foi totalmente sem propósito, apenas escapou de sua boca, fazendo sua face ficar corada.

Ele respondeu com um de seus sorrisos arrebatadores, e se despediu finalmente com um beijo na mão da loira.

* * *

No jantar, nossos heróis estavam comendo tranquilamente, conversando coisas banais e sem importância, quando a diretora chamou a atenção de todos.

"Perdoem interromper o jantar de vocês, mas um colega de vocês tem algo a dizer." Ela disse e se sentou, dando lugar a um garoto alto de cabelos castanhos, vestindo um uniforme de Ravenclaw.

"Ahn, desculpem interromper, pra quem não me conhece, sou Anthony Goldman. Eu fiz uma merda muito grande hoje para alguém que significa tudo para mim, magoando-a profundamente, num claro mal-entendido, provocado por um ataque de ciúmes completamente tolo da minha parte e estou aqui pra concertar." Ele conjurou um violão e uma cadeira. "Como não sou muito bom com palavras, espero que você, Tays, aceite essa canção como um pedido de desculpas de seu namorado burro e idiota." O garoto se sentou, colocando o violão o colo, começando a dedilhar os primeiro acordes da música.

_**Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
Where I'll find peace again**_

_**You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the light  
To my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything**_

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this?**_

O professor Flitwick providenciou a iluminação do salão, no começo com uma simples luz iluminando ele sentado no banquinho e depois luzes dançantes coloridas e lentas pelo salão inteiro.

_**You calm the storms  
And you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall**_

_**You steal my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in?  
**__**Take me deeper now **_

Ele continuou a tocar, sua voz suave cantando as palavras como se fosse um ultimo suspiro, fazendo com que muitas garotas desejassem um namorado tão romântico quanto ele.

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this? **_

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this?**_

Chegando à introdução ao refrão, as luzes começaram a ficar levemente mais rápidas.

'_**Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything**_

Quando o refrão começou de fato, todos se levantaram e começaram a bater palmas. Alguns alunos se levantaram e conjuraram instrumentos para acompanhar o garoto no violão com um teclado, um baixo e uma bateria.

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this?**_

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better, any better than this?**_

A música se encaminhava para o final, tendo um ritmo mais lento, com todos os instrumentos se acalmando juntamente.

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this?**_

_**And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this?**_

Assim que a música terminou, ele recebeu aplausos entusiasmados da população feminina da escola e aplausos educados da área masculina. Ele sorriu e se curvou em agradecimento.

"Então, Tays? Você perdoa esse idiota do seu namorado que te machucou tanto hoje? Você o aceita de volta? Anthony foi até a amada, ajoelhando-se na frente dela e tirando uma caixinha de veludo do bolso. "Sei que namoramos há quase dois anos, mas nunca tive a dignidade e muito menos a coragem, mas..." ele abriu a caixinha. "Tays Cezaronni, você, oficialmente, aceita namorar comigo?"

A garota tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas mesmo chorando, conseguiu responde com um simples "SIM!", pulando nele e o beijando com paixão. Eles colocaram um no outro a aliança prateada em meio a aplausos e vivas de todos no salão.

* * *

"Como vai o andamento do nosso plano?" Uma figura escondida por uma poltrona em frente uma lareira se dirige a outra pessoa, toda encapuzada, ajoelhada no meio da sala.

"Não vai nada bem, senhor." A segunda figura respondeu, sem entonação alguma na voz, tornando-se incapaz de identificar o sexo. Uma relação de clara vassalagem era estabelecida entre eles. "Há muita resistência. Penso diariamente sobre como a dificuldade do nosso plano cresce a cada dia."

"Não interessa. Esperei dois anos por uma chance como essa e se um deles estiver acabado, não há como a profecia se cumprir! Eu lhe dei essa missão e não admito falhas! Mate quem precisar! Suborne, não importe a quantidade de ouro! Faça o que for preciso. Caso não consiga... Bom, a questão de sua competência e utilidade em meus planos será questionada."

"Não, meu senhor! Eu consigo, terá resultados antes mesmo do esperado!" a pessoa elevou a voz, mas ainda deixando-a identificável.

"É o mínimo que eu espero de você, sabe disso. Afinal, faz parte dos meus melhores. Já disse, não admito falhas. Espero resultados em no máximo cinco meses, ou então..."

"Não se preocupe, meu senhor, tudo sairá como o previsto. Até melhor."

"Assim espero, criança, assim espero. Caso contrário, pedirei para que _ele_ intervenha. Pense na humilhação? Hahahahahaha!"

"Não falharei."

"Ótimo, pode ir."

"Sim, meu soberano."

* * *

Ariana¹: Referindo-me a raça ariana, conceito idealizado na Alemanha e difundido principalmente pro Adolf Hitler durante o período o Terceiro Reich. Caracteriza pessoas de tez branca, com olhos e cabelos claros.

A música inserida no capítulo é Everything – Lifehouse. Sei que o Lifehouse é uma banda que se diz de rock cristão ou algo do tipo, e se você souber dessa informação, percebe claramente que essa música é uma mensagem que diz que Deus é tudo para eles e tal. Mas isso fica implícito na música, e isso é uma das coisas que eu gosto no Lifehouse e suas músicas: elas podem ser interpretadas com uma conotação religiosa, no caso de Everything, ' declarando' o amor a Deus, mas como não se menciona tal Ser divino, pode ter uma conotação de que é uma música para a mulher amada, na qual a suposta 'mulher' é algo muito importante na vida do cantor da música, sendo esse o sentido que eu usei. ;)

Aí vão as características do Nickolas, minha mais perfeita criação, a meu ver.

**

* * *

Nome**: Nickolas Steven Lacroix

**Idade**: 16 (no começo), 17 (depois).

**Aniversário**: 03/03. Peixes.

**Casa**: Veio da Academia de Feitiçaria de Salem.

**Família**: Sarah Vivian Lacroix (irmã), Joseph Adrien Lacroix (pai, morto), Adele Jamie Lacroix. Puro-sangue.

**Aparência**: Cabelo loiro, olhos azuis bem claros, tem um nariz fino, reto, pequeno e arrebitado, lábios também finos, rosados. Os cabelos são muito lisos e vão até a nuca e tem uma franja que cobre seu olho esquerdo. Tem um sorriso de dentes brancos e perfeitos. É alto (1,80), magro (49 kg). Pele bem branca com um cheiro delicioso de rosas, fica vermelho por qualquer coisa, já que é muito tímido. Apesar do tempo que ficou longe das aulas de etiqueta e como se portar nas quais sua mãe o colocava, ainda tem uma postura refinada, anda com elegância e, por mais que esteja triste, sempre está com a cabeça levantada. Sua visão idealista e sonhadora do mundo lhe confere uma expressão constantemente surpresa, com seus belos olhos azuis arregalados. Tem uma criatividade enorme, e ainda mais sendo um alquimista, às vezes é duramente controlado pela irmã, pois, se tivesse o poder necessário, remodelaria o mundo à sua visão. O que não seria muito... Seguro.

**Personalidade**: Gentil, cavalheiro, romântico ao extremo e sempre muito solícito, um garoto calmo e tranqüilo, capaz de conquistar e envolver qualquer pessoa, mesmo não sendo o tipo viril e arrebatador. Com seu charme indecifrável, consegue encantar as mulheres com aquele olhar perdido e meio vago, olhando o infinito com os olhos azuis arregalados. Não é difícil ver Nickolas parar de fazer uma tarefa e literalmente "viajar". É... E ele faz isso muitas vezes. Em um bate papo ele começa a devanear e "_viaja na maionese pela Hellmans Air Lines_". Seu jeito delicado e refinado de ser costuma provocar paixões que só uma Julieta pode ter sentido. Um verdadeiro Romeu, meio adolescente e sempre pensando no mundo e na vida. Gosta de ouvir as pessoas e seus problemas e fazer o que pode para ajudá-las. Tem uma visão meio utópica do mundo, onde encontra seu verdadeiro amor e vivem felizes para sempre. Sua lua em peixes o torna uma pessoa muito carente e necessitada de afeto, e que não hesita em dar a vida àqueles a quem ama. Nunca se separa de sua máquina digital, enfeitiçada para funcionar em lugares muito mágicos e tem uma coleção enorme de fotos, no estilo muggle e bruxo. Ele e a irmã, Sarah, foram mandados para um orfanato quando os pais morreram, com, respectivamente nove e oito anos. Moravam na escola durante o verão, até quando fez 16 anos, arranjando um trabalho no verão para pagar um lugar para ele e para a irmã. Os pais eram ricos, mas eles só poderão ter acesso à herança quando um deles fizer 17 anos. Tem a mania de ficar enrolando uma mecha do seu cabelo nos dedos enquanto pensa, o que faz com freqüência.

**Animal?**: Um filhote de _Shih Tzu_ macho, branco e chocolate, chamado Aaron.

* * *

É isso pessoal! Esse capítulo tá ligeiramente menor que o outro, já que eu inventei de meio que estabelecer um padrão de dez 'cenas' por capítulo, me restringindo a imaginação. Como eu geralmente escrevo até onde minha imaginação vai, ou até acabarem as idéias pro capítulo, isso meio que me restringiu muito, por isso dessas dez 'cenas' que eu tinha planejado, eu devo ter escrito umas seis ou sete (se foi isso, é muita coisa ainda. ;x)

Mas espero que curtam também! Queria reforçar o pedido de reviews/comentários, já que isso me motiva a escrever cada vez mais para vocês!

Beijos e até a próxima!

Melody M. Malfoy

PS: Sarah Malfoy, querida, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, de verdade! Infelizmente, meus planos para a Hermione são outros, como você já viu! D: mas não desanime, adianto que terá um quarteto amoroso com Melody, Draco e outras duas pessoas que não vou revelar, apesar de que depois desse capítulo, enfim... Fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos! ;*


End file.
